


I Die A Little Death: The Ballad of Bobbie and Stevie

by BiblioPan



Category: Schitt's Creek, The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Banter, Coming Out, Concerts, Cooking, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Drinking, Expanse post season three, F/F, Face-Fucking, Family, Food, Friendship, Hiking, Holding Hands, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Military Backstory, Nature, POV Queer Character, Queer Friendship, Queer love, Road Trips, Schitt’s Creek post season 5, Science Fiction, The Beths, The Jacket (Schitt’s Creek), Time Travel, fashion - Freeform, indie rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioPan/pseuds/BiblioPan
Summary: After Cabaret, Stevie would like to improve her physical fitness through hiking. She finds assistance with this (and other activities) from an unlikely source: Bobbie Draper, recent arrival in Schitt’s Creek from the 24th century and the Mars colony.Story set in mid 2019 Schitt’s Creek, ON Canada. Knowledge of The Expanse is helpful but unnecessary! Explicit sexual content arrives midway through the story. 😏Sections will alternate between each woman’s POV.Story complete and new chapters will be added every few days. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it! 💗Wiki for Stevie Budd: https://schitts-creek.fandom.com/wiki/Stevie_BuddWiki for Bobbie Draper: https://expanse.fandom.com/wiki/Bobbie_Draper_(TV)
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Bobbie Draper
Comments: 119
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter One

**Bobbie**

She sat up too quickly and fell back on the soft ground, shaking her head to clear the clutter. Bobbie looked around and wondered where the hell she was. Was she still on Earth? Touching the dirt and examining the flora and fauna, Bobbie decided that it was indeed the same planet, but possibly only the gods know where on it. Easing her body up, she looked around and took in the landscape. Standing in a field of tall grasses and wildflowers, Bobbie Draper realized that wherever she was, it was far from the UN and any pursuers. She reached up to the heavens and smoothly swan dove forward, sweeping her arms back up to complete the sunrise pose. No one was near to mock her yoga moves and they were the most effective at working out the kinks in her back from the jolting trip to, well, wherever this was. Deciding that standing in an open field left her feeling exposed, Bobbie dusted off her uniform and began walking towards the forest.

** Stevie **

“Mmmmm. Cows were put on this planet to be cooked, smothered in cheese, and devoured for our enjoyment.” Patrick watched in amusement as Stevie shoveled the quarter pound monstrosity in her mouth and waxed poetic on the pleasures of beef.

“Wow, Stevie. David told me about your, uh, relationship with burgers but I thought he was exaggerating. If anything, he might have undersold your deep, emotional connection.”

As soon as she caught her breath, Stevie looked over at Patrick with a scowl and said, “Okay, Mr. Fitness, I hate to admit this, but I may be realizing that I am slightly out of shape because those dance sessions and rehearsals seriously kicked my ass. And since my burger worship isn’t ending anytime soon, what’s the most efficient way to remedy the situation? With the least amount of pain?” 

“After seeing the giant hickey on your collarbone from that random last week, I’d assumed pain wasn’t an issue for you,” Patrick stated casually, smirking as he speared a piece of chicken from his salad. Stevie glared and wagged a fry in Patrick’s direction.

“Listen here, Brewer. You know where, when and why I tolerate discomfort. Exercise is last on that list.” 

“Fair enough, fair enough.” Patrick raised his hands in defeat. “Why don’t you try running with Alexis sometime? It’s free and she can give you pointers since she’s been doing it for years.”

Stevie chewed and contemplated Patrick’s sensible yet obviously impossible suggestion. Could she actually run with Alexis? Deciding that it was preferable to just ask Alexis and stop thinking about something she hated as much as exercise, Stevie sighed, rolled her eyes and groaned out, “Fine. I’ll ask her.”

“Thank you so much for the advice, Patrick. I’m lucky you’re my friend,” he deadpanned.

“Don’t push it, Brewer.”

** Bobbie  **

After exploring the wooded paths and finding them pretty but leading to nothing militaristic, Bobbie began to relax. It appeared that the walkway she turned down whilst dodging both the Martian and UNN troops held more surprises than even she expected. “Fucking scientists. Fucking me over again with their fancy fucking tech.” She shook her head in disgust and decided to look for civilization.

Bobby reached a gravel lot leading out to a quiet two lane road. “Here we go,” she muttered and began walking to the left (as that’s where the majority of the tire tracks pointed). She hadn’t seen any planes fly by since arriving, which surprised her. She must have gone farther out than expected. Was this what Holden saw all the time, growing up in the wilderness? Lucky bastard. After walking ahead for several clicks, she finally heard the rumble of an old Earther vehicle. Moving to the shoulder, Bobbie slowed and faced the driver. A dark, faded truck, appearing to be either late 20th or early 21st century model and with a license plate stating ‘Ontario RTY 231’ approached her slowly and thankfully stopped.

Looking at her directly, with a curious tilt to his head, a smiling, bearded Caucasian man in his mid 20s undid his safety harness and cut the engine. Opening his door slowly, he poked his head around saying, “Hey there. Doing okay? You hurt or in an accident?” Uncertain of her feelings about questions from strange men, he remained on his side of the truck and waited for Bobbie’s reply.

“I, um, seem to have gotten lost. On the path. I, uh, came out here for some quiet and must have gotten distracted.”

“Oh, okay, well, you want a ride back to your car?”

“Thanks, but what I really need is a lift to town. I was feeling adventurous and walked here today.”

The man’s eyes grew wide with alarm. “You walked from Schitt’s Creek to the path?” He gave a low whistle and motioned to the passenger side of the truck. “Hop in and I’ll give you a lift.” Bobbie nodded, popped open the truck door and slid into the passenger seat. Reaching for the safety harness, she observed the man extending his right hand across the cab. “Mutt,” he stated, as Bobbie took his hand.

Giving him the firmest handshake of his adult life, she replied, “Bobbie,” and arranged herself in a rigid, upright position.

“Well alright then, let’s go,” Mutt murmured, turning over the engine and heading to Schitt’s Creek.

** Stevie  **

“Come on, Stevie. Do you wanna get in shape or not?” Alexis chirped at Stevie as they rounded a corner downtown. “We’re not even halfway through our two-mile warm up!”

Stevie slumped against the side of the café and began her litany of breathy curses. “Fucking...Patrick. Smug...little…CrossFit bastard. Jesus…fucking…Mary and Joseph.” Sweating from every possible pore in her body, Stevie leaned against the wall until her breathing returned to normal. “Why don’t you just go on without me? Or get a smoothie? Or run into a tractor trailer?”

“Ugh, fine, Stevie. I hope you never need to escape from a Sheikh’s hotel during a blackout, because honestly, you’d never make it.” With a shake of her ponytail, Alexis put in her earbuds and jogged away.

Stevie sauntered into the café and found Moira and Johnny eating breakfast. “Ah, Stevie! Out for a morning constitutional?” asked Johnny, beaming at her.

“Hi, Mr. Rose. Your daughter was just, uh, showing me some jogging tips. Think I’m gonna rest for a minute now. Enjoy your breakfast,” Stevie replied with a small, tired smile. Ambling purposefully towards the back booth, Stevie ignored any and all greetings until she slid into the booth and hid behind the giant menu. As soon as she stopped sweating, she was going to let Patrick know exactly what she thought of his little suggestion. First, however, an omelette would be necessary.

“Morning, Stevie! What can I get for you today?” Twyla asked with her typical bright demeanor.

“Western omelette, hash browns on the side, coffee…please.” Grateful for the impending food, Stevie folded the menu and passed it over to Twyla.

“You got it, Stevie,” Twyla replied, winking and bouncing towards the kitchen. Stevie recognized that if she was going to keep eating like this and wanted to survive to middle age, then some other form of exercise would need to stick. Running, however, would not do. As she pondered this, Mutt walked in and Stevie’s jaw became slightly unhinged. How did Mutt know the most striking woman this side of Moira Rose?

** Bobbie  **

Thankfully, Mutt understood the value of companionable silence and left Bobbie to her thoughts on the drive. Striving for casual, Bobbie glanced around the truck for clues on her location. She definitely wasn’t in the 24th century anymore, it was just a question of how far back she’d gone. Mutt’s communication device began buzzing and lighting up, quieting after he pushed a raised button on the side. Before the screen darkened, she caught the date on the screen ‘June 5, 2019.’ Alright, at least now she could work backward and make sense of everything with a date and location name. Ontario, which country was that in? Rubbing her hands on her thighs, Bobbie looked at the papers and clothing scattered on the floorboard and in the middle console. Toeing over a hat, Bobbie breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the red maple leaf. Canada, of course.

“Oh, sorry for the clutter. This is my dad’s truck and he’s not what anyone would consider clean.”

“No problem. I appreciate the lift.” Bobbie’s brain raced as she tried to remember 21st century Earth history, especially for this part of the globe. When was the first Earth president elected? Bobbie thanked her lucky stars that this Mutt person was a quiet guy who didn’t want to give her any trouble. Not that she couldn’t deal with that if she had to, but she wanted her mental abilities ready for townies full of questions.

“So, that accent. Are you from Australia? Long way from home.”

Bobbie thought through her conversations with her grandmother, grateful now for all of those stories she insisted on sharing about Earth in the years prior to Mars colonization. “New Zealand, but I’ve been on my own, moving around for a while now. Prefer to stay near more natural areas.”

“Hmm, I get that,” Mutt grunted in reply.

“Listen, I appreciate the lift, but I’m not really a chatty person and I’m pretty tired from that walk. Okay if we ride in silence?” Bobbie asked.

“Hey, sure thing. No worries,” Mutt replied.

Bobbie ran through everything she remembered about Canada, Ontario, New Zealand and 21st century Earth, hoping that no one pressed her for details until she had time to do research. Somehow.

They stopped in a tiny town, in front of an older building bearing a large mural and the name, “Café Tropical.” “I’m going to get some coffee and whatever Twy is passing for breakfast this morning. You’ve had a rough time. Can I get you some food? No strings attached, I swear.”

As she had no clue what monetary system to refer to here, Bobbie nodded and added, “Thanks. Happy to pay you back when I get to my stuff.”

Mutt put up a hand and said, “Don’t worry about it. You may change your mind after you eat anyway.” Laughing to himself, Mutt held open the café door for Bobbie and followed her inside. “This’ll be interesting,” he muttered to himself, knowing Schitt’s Creek residents wouldn’t be as silently patient with a newcomer as he had been.

Bobbie scanned the café for an empty spot facing the door, her military instincts never very far away. As she zeroed in on the back of the building, Bobbie’s eyes paused on a raven-haired woman, staring directly at her, with a look that could only be described as piercing.

“Oh, don’t mind Stevie. She doesn’t bite. Unless you like that sort of thing.” After receiving an intense and withering glare from Bobbie, Mutt walked towards a table in the middle of the café.

A biter, huh? Bobbie thought. Perhaps this is a place of interest.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobbie gains employment and a spot to lay her weary bones. Thank goodness for that wily and connected Twy 😉

**Bobbie**

Chatting with Mutt over breakfast and explaining (with as few words as possible) that she could use a lead on a job in town, Bobbie chewed on the semi edible bacon and rubbery eggs.“Don’t suppose they’re looking for anyone who could actually cook here?” she mused, mostly to herself.   
  


Mutt’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and with a chuckle he answered, “Actually, Twyla told me the other day that George is looking to cut back his hours here to help out with a family business venture, so you might be in luck. Got experience on the line?”   
  


Bobbie nodded her head as she bit into the last of the bacon. “Spent time doing mess work off and on for years. I’m sure I could figure it out. Twyla pay a fair wage?”   
  
“Oh, Twyla takes care of those who work here, though that’s really just her and George. She’s a sweet gal,” Mutt assured her. “I’ll introduce you when we settle up.” 

Bobbie grunted, “Thanks,” and brought her attention back to the last of her breakfast. As she and Mutt walked to the cash register, she turned towards the back booth and hoped that the dark-haired beauty would be looking elsewhere. Busted. No such luck as the woman locked eyes with Bobbie, silently daring her to blink first. 

With a smile twitching on the edges of her mouth, Bobbie broke eye contact and followed Mutt, pushing her brain to focus on requesting this job and keeping her story straight. “Here she is, Twy. Bobbie, I was just telling Twyla about your interest in the line cook job.” 

Extending her hand to Twyla and giving her a firm two pumps, Bobbie shared a small smile.“Bobbie Draper,” she said. “I’m a bit of an adventurer and funds have gotten low lately. I’ve worked in a commercial kitchen before and would be interested in doing so again. If you’d like, I could work a few hours to prove I can handle it?” 

Twyla’s smile spread across her face in open, easy manner. “That sounds great! Pay is minimum wage and I hope cash is okay? If George says you can keep up then I’m in. Mutt’s usually a good judge of character and I’m getting a calm, easy vibe from you. Why don’t you head on back, grab an apron and a hairnet, and let George know he can let the training begin!” 

Smirking as little as her face would allow, Bobbie nodded and headed to the kitchen. She knew she could figure out how to reproduce mediocre diner food (essentially mess hall slop in smaller amounts) so now all that was left was finding a place to sleep. Outside would work in this weather (barring a surprise rainstorm) but sleeping without a tent was low on her list of favorite positions. Heaving a sigh as she pushed through the swinging door, Bobbie decided that one problem would be solved at a time. Including finding out who the hell the woman was staring at her like a piece of Earther prime rib.

**Stevie**

Ever since Mr. Rose decided that her motel was his next project, Stevie had adjusted to seeing random strangers around town at a much higher rate. Outside of the Roses themselves, however, no one like this woman had surely ever graced Café Tropical. Standing nearly as tall as David, the woman looked right at Stevie as she pushed in her chair. If the woman’s mouth hadn’t twitched in amusement, Stevie would have called her amber-eyed stare ‘hardened’ but then her own non-blinking response could hardly be classified as ‘friendly.’   
  
Working to keep her jaw hinged shut, Stevie pushed around the last of her breakfast, watched the woman shake hands and chat with Twyla and walk purposefully back towards the kitchen. Sensing her opportunity to pry some intel from Mutt, Stevie pulled out her wallet (now actual leather thanks to her access to artisanal goods from Rose Apothecary), threw several dollars on the table, waved to Twyla and followed Mutt into the parking lot. 

Attempting nonchalance, Stevie put a hand on Mutt’s upper arm and sputtered, “Hey, Mutt, wait up. Who the hell was that?” 

“Oh, curious now are you? Don’t recall you ever being one quick to learn about strangers. Well, except for David Rose.” 

Stevie looked at the gravel to avoid sharing the undeniable blush rising from her neck to her face. “Fuck, Mutt, just tell me who the hell she is and I’ll leave you alone,” Stevie said through semi gritted teeth.

“Alright, since you asked so nicely. Her name is Bobbie Draper, she’s from New Zealand, and I found her out by one of the trails. Said she got lost out there, though she doesn’t strike me as a woman who often loses much. Fairly private, like some other folks I know.” 

Stevie dared glancing up and found a bemused half smile on Mutt’s face. 

“Little birdie told me you were attempting to get in some more exercise. I hear that hiking trails may be good for that. Just something to consider, Stevie, but with a buddy for safety of course.” Opening the door to the truck, Mutt laughed to himself at how the residents of this town never failed to surprise him. 

As she attempted to collect herself back to her typical state of ‘casually sarcastic,’ Stevie watched Mutt back up and drive away. Why would Mutt ever think she wanted a hiking buddy? Wasn’t listening to Patrick wax on about those damn trails enough?

** Bobbie **

Bobbie loved the easy, predictable rhythm of a commercial grade kitchen. Once you understood the layout, the equipment, and the recipe, it was all the same, anywhere in the universe. 

Thankfully, unlike Twyla, George had the typical ‘none of my business’ attitude that Bobbie had come to expect from KP duty. Once he observed Bobbie’s passable knife skills, ability to stay calm while processing several tickets, and excellent memory for locating ingredients and cookware, he relaxed and stayed out of her way. 

Bobbie could tell that once she could locate all of the recipes (George had some of them stored in truly random places) and understand some of Twyla’s more bizarre customer requests, she could easily handle this on her own. 

After a few hours, George walked over to Twyla and grunted, “She’ll do. I’ll train her again tomorrow and then she’ll be fine.” 

“That’s great, George! Bobbie, come to the register and we’ll get you set up.” 

Removing her apron and hairnet (a skullcap was going to be her first purchase), Bobbie ran through her options for getting out of needing governmental identification. When she got to the register, Bobbie steeled herself and gave her best puppy eyes to Twyla. “Look, Twyla, my life back home was not great and I had to get out when I could. Along the way, I’ve lost many of my things, including identification. I know you don’t really know me but I promise you that I have only good intentions and also want this job. Are you okay with giving me a shot?” 

Twyla’s look softened and she placed a hand gently on Bobbie’s forearm. “Of course, Bobbie. My cousin Deena has left her boyfriend so many times I’ve lost count and I know that situation is never easy. I’ll bet if I talk with Stevie I can get you a special weekly rate at the motel, if that’s something you’re interested in or need.” 

Cocking her head at this oddly overly trusting yet perceptive individual Bobbie nodded and stated, “Yeah, I could go for a bed and a shower. Think you could talk this Stevie into letting me stay there now and pay with my first week’s wages?” 

Twyla winked at Bobbie, giggled and said, “Oh, I think I can make it happen.”

 ** Stevie **

“Hey, Roland, go flip room one. No half-assing it like last week either. I don’t want another earful from Mr. Rose about your ‘shoddy work ethic.’” Heaving a sigh, Roland meandered out of the office, mumbling about how the Hospie award made Johnny Rose think he was back in his fancy mansion. 

Ignoring Roland, Stevie turned back to her task at hand: deciding if, in addition to being a person who participates in a musical and takes dance lessons, she can also be someone who voluntarily hikes on a trail. Looking over several long and unhelpful articles, Stevie sighed because she knew exactly who she needed to talk to about this and he would gloat about it endlessly: Patrick. 

Picking up her phone to text him, Stevie instead sees a text from Twyla. ‘Hey, Stevie. I’m texting because you said my phone calls were so long and rambling you would literally never answer if I called you again. Our new cook Bobbie needs the special weekly rate we talked about that time for Deena and she’ll need to pay with her wages in a week. I know you don’t like favors but do it for me, k? I’m sending her over now so please don’t be mad! ❤’ 

Ugh, Twyla. People underestimated Twyla’s cheery persistence and Stevie felt its full force today. Well, she wanted to know more about Bobbie and it looked like she’d get her chance now. 

Stevie pulled up room one in the recently updated booking system and entered the code she created when helping Deena last time. She knew that Mr. Rose expected a certain level of bookkeeping but she also knew that he was living here thanks to goodwill from multiple Schitt’s Creek residents so he couldn’t get too upset. The most important thing is that it didn’t lead to another drawn out conversation because she was not in the mood today. Stevie filled in Bobbie’s name and made up the rest that was required as quickly as possible. 

The creak of the turning of the doorknob brought Stevie out of her head enough to plaster on her ‘Customer Service Magic’ (a new Johnny Rose addition, much to her dismay). As those penetrating amber eyes turn her way, Stevie knows her façade will crack before she’s ready. Bring it, Amazon Goddess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’ve met! Sparks have flown! Bigger sparks to come 🤩😉
> 
> Since I did not mention earlier, big thanks and love to Dan J Levy, Emily Hampshire, Frankie Adams, writers of both SC and The Expanse, and all the fandom creators!! Thanks for inspiring me to write the longest story of my life!


	3. Chapter Three: Stevie Stretches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonists finally meet, Stevie has confusing thoughts, and Bobbie finds herself further in Stevie’s debt.

**Bobbie**

The motel had clearly seen better days but Bobbie could also see that the staff put in effort to create a homelike feel. Flower boxes lined the windows and graced the front desk, the windows gleamed from a recent scrubbing and the aging curtains appeared clean (even if threadbare). Silently taking in the ambiance, Bobbie made her way towards the serious woman awaiting her at the front desk. 

“Hello there. Bobbie, I take it?” 

Bobbie nodded and stood facing the shorter, but no less stoic woman. Extending her hand across the counter, Bobbie stated plainly, “Bobbie Draper. Here for room and preferably a hot shower.” 

Stevie hid her smile as best as she could, gave a matching firm handshake and said, “Stevie Budd. Purveyor of rooms with, at the very least, tepid showers. Hot, at odd hours or whenever the Roses aren’t in the motel pursuing beautification.” 

As her hand dropped back to her side, Bobbie smirked. “Yeah, heard about that lot. They seem like a handful, though you appear to be able to deal with lip.” 

“Oh, I can indeed handle anything the Roses throw at me. Mr. Rose and I run this place, though I have the pleasure of ownership,” Stevie said as she grabbed the key to Room 1 and some towels. Passing the items to Bobbie, Stevie added, “No worries about the setup. Known plenty of people in similar situations. Just don’t violate my trust or I’ll have to call one of my skaggy cousins without morals for backup.” 

Bobbie took the items from Stevie, walked to the door, turned and said, “One’s word is the only universal currency. Wouldn’t have been much of a Marine if my word wasn’t gold. Thanks, Stevie. Truly.” 

Leaving before she could give away anything else, Bobbie exited the motel office and headed to her room. As she turned the key, Bobbie let out a breath she’d been holding since arriving on Earth. Gods, the size of this space! While it would never pass for an Ambassador’s suite, the room had a queen-sized bed, space to spread her limbs and a full tub/shower where she could clean without ducking (barely). 

Bobbie immediately took off her boots and stripped out of her uniform and underwear. She took her towels to the bathroom and prayed that the Roses had completed their daily cleaning routines. As the spray (thankfully warm) cascaded across her muscles, Bobbie opened the various small bottles on the edge of the tub. Sniffing cautiously, Bobbie’s eyes closed in appreciation of the light yet earthy scents of the shampoo, conditioner and body wash provided by the motel. Sure beats the crap she used for years in the barracks. These Earthers might even see her with her hair down if she has access to luxury products like shampoo AND conditioner. 

She laughed briefly to herself before slowly massaging her scalp, scrubbing her body and rinsing her fraught morning down the drain. Exhaustion hit and Bobbie realized that the minute she dried off from this shower she’d need to lie down. Immediately. Bobbie wrapped her hair in a towel, finished drying off her body, slapped a cursory amount of lotion on her extremities and practically crawled to her bed. As she drifted into a relaxed slumber, Bobbie’s mind found its way to the set of strong sure fingers, cool hands, and smirking lips of the sauciest hotel owner in the known universe. Stevie Budd.

**Stevie**

Since Bobbie checked in without any bags, Stevie figured that she’d need some clothes. Also, the ones Bobbie wore were weird, which was really saying something given Stevie’s ideas about weird had shifted significantly in the last several years. Stevie could already tell that Bobbie was at the end of her charity acceptance rope, so she’d have to get tricky. 

She texted her buddy at the thrift shop to see what he’d gotten in recently. 

‘I got some of those drawstring chef pants but not sure if you’re interested. Also, some dude brought in some jeans which look decent. He sent Stevie a picture of the black, cotton pants and faded Levi’s. All of it appeared workable, along with some tee shirts from her closet. 

As soon as Roland and Mr. Rose walked in the door, arguing as usual about something that Stevie had no intention of finding out about, she grabbed her keys and headed towards the door. “Watch the desk, I’m out on an errand. Back by lunch.” Hurrying towards the car to avoid any questions, Stevie grinned to herself. If she could pull off getting Bobbie to accept these clothes, Stevie knew that she would level up in bargaining skills. 

As she drove to the thrift store, Stevie recalled her trip there with David so many years and versions of herself ago. That Stevie would never have gone out of her way to find clothes for a stranger, even if she was the most interesting and beautiful woman Stevie had ever seen. 

Also, when did she start caring about beautiful women? Didn’t this all get sorted in college when she’d kissed those girls at parties and found that the follow through in the bedroom was never as satisfying as random dudes? Clearly her brain and nether regions hadn’t gotten that particular memo, as she shifted in the driver’s seat thinking about those GOD DAMN eyes. And don’t even get her started on Bobbie’s ass in those pants of whatever material that was. Stevie had never wanted to caress, squeeze and slap an ass so much in her life. Shaking her head as she almost blew past a stop sign, Stevie pulled her concentration back to the road, parked and headed toward the derelict building. She walked in, took a deep breath in the musty air, and prayed to any available gods that these clothes might work. 

“Hey, Stevie.” 

“Hey, Wayne. Whatcha got?” 

Wayne held up several pairs of the black, cotton blend pants with elastic waistband (which appeared long enough), two pairs of soft, faded old school Levi’s (complete with some David level rips), and a pair of very long yoga pants. “Yeah I took a guess on the last ones. My buddy’s girlfriend got these for him. Seems she wanted the two of them to go to Twyla’s yoga class together but he said he gave her a, “hard no.” Most women I know have told me that owning these pants is now ‘required.’” 

Stevie bundled up all the pants, ducking her head to hide the blush creeping up her neck while imagining Bobbie in the form fitting attire. “Great man, thanks. Hey got any shoes?” 

Wayne pointed to the pile of shoes on the table in the back corner of the store and said, “Have at it.” 

Stevie meandered through the clothes and bric a brac to the ‘shoe section’ Stepping back to look over the stock, Stevie’s eye caught on a large pair of black clogs and an equally large pair of One Star’s. “Here’s hoping they fit,” Stevie muttered to herself as she threw them on the counter with the pants. “Thanks, Wayne. What do I owe ya?” 

“Let’s say $20 for all of it. And you let me know how it turns out with this individual you’re suddenly doing favors for without reciprocation.” 

Stevie passed over the money, gathered the clothes and shoes, snorted, and said over her shoulder as she walked away, “We’ll see. Miracles happen in Schitt’s Creek on a recurring basis these days!”

Stevie headed up the steps to her apartment with the items, still formulating her ‘Save Bobbie’s Dignity’ plan. Going through her closet, Stevie found her newest and stretchiest sports bra, a few baggier tee shirts, and that pack of socks she bought but kept forgetting to open. There was no way in hell that Stevie was even THINKING of picking out underwear for Bobbie. She probably had some of those ‘wash in the sink’ camping pairs anyway and then she could figure it out when she got paid. Stevie’d think about a reason to go to Elmdale next week to give her a ride to Target. 

Throwing everything but the shoes in the washing machine, Stevie glanced at the time. She had just long enough to get this together before lunch. While making herself a sandwich, Stevie thought about what those damn Roses had done to her ‘fuck everyone’ sensibilities. Helping a stranger? What the hell was happening? But if she gave it more than a cursory thought, Stevie would be forced to admit that her intentions were more than friendly. Her last several sexual conquests had been somewhat sweet, got the job done, and in one case even led to a lifelong friendship. But this, this compelling need to press someone for details and feel the heat of their gaze was a change. 

Stevie was still munching and contemplating whether this change was welcome when the washer quieted. Moving the items to the drier, Stevie realized that word of the newcomer would get back to David sooner rather than later. As if it heard her thoughts, Stevie felt her phone buzz as she started the drier. Stevie glanced at her phone and frowned at the text preview from Polar Bear. 

‘Heard mom has competition for ‘Most Interesting Woman In Town’ and thought you might give me details.’ 

Rolling her eyes and pushing down a smirk Stevie responded, ‘Aren’t you supposed to be working today? Watch out or I’ll have Patrick take away your phone privileges. 😝’ 

Stevie returned to her sandwich, turned on her Pandora ‘women in indie rock’ station and ignored her phone. She nodded along with the songs and enjoyed eating in the quiet of her solitary space. 

Stevie never regretted her typical pattern of keeping lovers separate from her fortress of solitude. (That’s right, girls read comic books too, haters.) Jake kept a toothbrush here for a while but that time had passed. Stevie glanced at her phone as the current song played and noted the group: The Beths. They were just pop enough to sound polished but not so much that they sounded like something Twyla or Alexis would like. She’d have to check them out on YouTube when she returned to the motel. 

Hearing the dryer buzz, Stevie tossed her plate in the sink, wiped her mouth and grabbed a bag to throw the clothes in before heading out the door, Stevie thanked the universe for her personal mecca and went off to face her coworkers.

**Bobbie**

Waking from a coma level slumber, Bobbie took in her surroundings in surprise before recalling her morning. Fuck, back on earth. She slowly pushed herself up to a seated position and wondered how far the ocean was from her current location. Knowing next to nothing about the country of Canada, the knowledge that she was in Ontario helped not in the slightest. Bobbie resolved to find out sooner rather than later how she could get herself back to the only feature that made earth interesting. Well, perhaps the only topographical feature that made earth interesting. She needed to know more about Stevie to decide if she might make this unexpected trip worthwhile. 

As she let her eyes adjust to the room, Bobbie noticed a slip of paper by the door. She picked it up and read, ‘Call the desk when you’re available. Got some stuff that may interest you.’ -Stevie.’ Bobbie glanced around the room attempting to locate the communication device needed to make this call happen. She found one she believed was called, ‘the telephone’. It had various instructions written on the left side of the buttons. Mashing what she hoped was the ‘front desk’ key, Bobbie heard a familiar, “Hello, sunshine. Care to come to the front desk for a moment? Nothing bad, I swear.” 

“Yeah, yeah, that’s fine,” Bobbie replied, still getting a feel for waking up and walking in Earth gravity. “Be there in two minutes.” Hanging up the phone, Bobbie closed her eyes, slowly stood, and practiced the orientation method she learned during her first trip to Earth from that helpful man who directed her to the ocean. Gods, that seemed lifetimes ago. Slowly opening her eyes, Bobbie made the bed (her training wouldn’t let her leave her room a mess, ever) and begrudgingly put back on her clothes from yesterday. 

Finding new clothes was going to be the first thing to figure out with her newly rested brain. Locking the door behind her, she walked over to the office and took in another view of her surroundings. If she had to wind up on Earth, this wasn’t the worst place to be. Quiet, relatively clean and so far a blessed lack of military or police. Taking a fortifying breath, Bobbie twisted the handle to the motel office door and walked inside.

** Stevie **

Stevie could feel Bobbie’s trepidation as she entered the room, so she put on what she hoped was a relaxed smile. “You appear to be full of luck today. A buddy of mine had to leave town quickly, please don’t ask, and gave me a bunch of stuff that is nowhere near my size.” Handing over the bag to the quiet woman, Stevie added, “I took the liberty of washing them first. This friend has questionable ideas of ‘clean.’” 

Accepting the bag, but frowning in the process, Bobbie stood completely still for several long moments. “Stevie, I feel like the scales are tipping decidedly into the ‘too much’ side of this. However, I am not really in a position to say no to this gift. I’d like to find another way to make this up to you, so I’m going to take these back to my room and ask you to think about something you need. Maybe a repair? I’m good with my hands and a quick learner.” 

At the mention of Bobbie using those sure, strong fingers anywhere near her, a blush crept down Stevie’s neck and back (and continued to other places she didn’t show to anyone in this motel). “Uh, yeah. Sure. I can think about that.”

“Great, I’m going to go try these on and, Stevie, thank you,” Bobbie added quietly and quickly ducked back to her room before ingratiating herself further. 

Stevie plopped down on her chair and allowed herself a small smile. Determining that that was plenty of good deeds for the day, she turned back to the computer and pulled up The Beths’ recent album on YouTube. 

Idly wondering if Bobbie had heard of the band (considering they were Australian) and if it was possible to work that into casual conversation with her at some point soon. Stevie shook her head in befuddlement. Casual conversation? Jesus, this was becoming dire. Stevie hadn’t crushed this hard since the early David days. 

She turned her attention back to a crossword puzzle, let the indie pop roll over her, and did her best to bring back her indifference. Maybe then she could figure out what the hell this ‘repayment task’ could be. After completing two of the trickier puzzles and letting her mind focus on something besides gorgeous strangers for a while, Stevie pulled an idea from the back corner of her brain. 

As her conversation with Mutt replayed slowly in her head, Stevie realized that Mutt’s brains had definitely not come from Roland and that secret was softy trying to get her to ask Bobbie for help with hiking. Now that the woman was doubly in her debt, maybe asking wouldn’t be so difficult. Pshhhh, right. 

Stevie noted the same day pickup as she pulled up the website for Elmdale’s Target. She found some acceptably priced boots in her size and a pair of soft but sturdy looking pants. Now, off to ask a beautiful stranger to wander in the woods. Who was she these days?

**Bobbie**

A soft knock on her door shook Bobbie out of her ‘Old Earther Clothes Could Have Been Much More Comfortable’ funk. Pulling on her newly donated look of worn jeans, tee shirt and sneakers, Bobbie opened her door to see Stevie, face turned away and slightly chagrined.

“Hey, can I come in for a minute? Or you could come out here if that’s more comfortable. I know you don’t really know anyone here yet.” 

Bobbie gave Stevie a full once over (realizing that up to this point Stevie had been behind a desk or table or on her way out of a room) and let Stevie’s question hang in the air. Considering how much she already owed this woman, she needed to pull the moment back slightly in her favor and holding silence had always done that for her in the past. “Let’s chat outside,” Bobbie answered, stepping out into the afternoon air and pulling the door closed behind her.

“Cool, okay, let’s do that,” Stevie rambled, gathering her nerve for one of her least favorite activities in the world: asking for help. 

As they walked towards the picnic table near the motel, Bobbie glanced over at the woman next to her, marching towards the sitting area, small in stature but forceful in nature. Smirking to herself, Bobbie couldn’t wait to see what was going to come out of that smart little mouth. 

Arranging themselves at the table, Stevie looked at her hands, took a steadying breath and said, “Okay. So, against my better judgement, I agreed to perform in a musical recently. Between rehearsals, dance practice, and my complete lack of healthy eating habits, my body is reminding me daily that I was not cut out for this. After some snarky but helpful advice, I realized that I needed to try to get in better shape. Running is out so I thought I’d try hiking. Any chance you’d be interested in teaching me how to do that successfully?” 

Working to take in the rush of information, Bobbie again let silence sit in the air for several moments, while Stevie continued looking at her hands but managed quick, hopeful glances up at the taller woman’s face. “That seems more than fair, Stevie, given what you’ve arranged for me here. But considering I got lost myself this morning, are you sure you want my help with this?” Bobbie asked with genuine curiosity. 

“My instincts are telling me that you’re the right one to ask. I can get us to the trail and get you a map. Once you have that, I was thinking you could give me pointers about pacing, wildlife and general survival tips. Maybe think on it today and if you’re interested we could go on a short one tomorrow after your shift at the Café. If you’re not too tired after your shift, that is,” Stevie said, throwing in the last statement in a rush. 

Turning her body to face out towards the motel, Bobbie leaned back against the table and stretched out her long legs. “Alright, Stevie, I don’t need a day. Getting to know my surroundings as quickly as possible is a standard in all my travels, so let’s do it. George told me my first shift is from six a.m. to three p.m. tomorrow so I’ll meet you in front of the motel at four. Fair?” 

Bobbie stood, looked down at Stevie, who nodded while recovering from the concisely delivered information. “Great. Got one of those maps in the lobby I take it?” 

Stevie stood and replied, “Yeah, sure, let’s grab it and then I’ll talk with you tomorrow. Hey, did Twy and George hook you up with dinner too?” 

Bobbie nodded, already walking back to her room, “Yeah, I’m fine. Tomorrow it is.” Entering her room after taking several trail maps, Bobbie released a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding. Thank gods Stevie found a way for Bobbie to repay her for all of this unnecessary kindness. Bobbie hated being beholden to anyone, though her time with her squad and then the crew of the Roci had changed her mind on it being a complete waste of time and energy. Since she had no idea how long she’d be on Earth this time, Bobbie figured she might as well spend it with someone who piqued her interest. If she got to explore the local flora and fauna simultaneously, what wasn’t to love? Spreading the maps out on her bed, Bobbie began her research and tuned out the rest of the noise in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You MAY want to download album Future Me Hates Me by The Beths. In case you’re into listening to music discussed in a story as you read it. 😉
> 
> Hope you’re enjoying watching Stevie stretch her emotional muscles before she limbers up her physical ones. Kudos and comments are welcomed and appreciated! Thanks for continuing the journey and see you on the hike in a few days!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bobbie gets the lay of the land and Stevie is reminded that friends are a blessing and a curse. This chapter is a little shorter and will get you as ready for the hike (next chapter I SWEAR) as these gals are!!

**Stevie**

Now that the difficult part of her day was over, all Stevie had to do was go back to her predictable work avoidance schedule until she could go home and drink. Because drinks would be necessary to avoid thinking about those lips. And that ass. And those HANDS. Okay, that’s enough. 

Settling into her seat behind the lobby counter, Stevie took a few steadying breaths and willed herself to open her scrabble game (David goaded her about the solitaire and now she decided to work her brain, even during work avoidance). She popped in a single earbud, for afterall she was a consummate professional thankyouverymuch, as she turned on The Beths and began humming along with the earworms that were starting to plant themselves firmly in her mind. She mumbled, “I was fine, on my own, calm and steady like a dial tone.” She could do this. Easy. Only 24ish hours to go till the hike and a few more today till her favorite Apothecary wine. 

** Bobbie **

After studying the maps from the lobby, Bobby had categorized the options with a rating from beginner to advanced. Bobby couldn’t tell if Stevie would classify herself as a beginner or intermediate (with the musical and dance practice she’d gotten pretty regular physical activity) but of course she wouldn’t have sought out assistance if she was advanced. Given her demeanor, however, Bobbie didn’t doubt that Stevie could master the advanced level, if that was something she wanted. Bobbie had a suspicion that if Stevie went for something she wanted then not a single person or obstacle would leave her path unscathed. Alright, deep breath, Draper. That’s enough of that.

Bobbie stood up, stretched and decided to take a walk before sunset. Locking up her room, she walked out to the road and headed towards the town. Taking deep, calming breaths (why is everyone slanderous of yoga when it’s helpful?), Bobbie again practiced her centering in this Earth gravity. At least it was getting easier the longer she was here. 

During the walk, Bobbie allowed herself to fully feel her unease regarding whether or not she would ever find her way back to the time she knew and people she loved. That damn Roci crew had cracked her Martian marine trained heart wide open and she knew deep down that it would never return to where it was. But maybe that worked around this 21st century humans. They appeared trusting, open and caring in a way she would not have expected.

Rounding the corner, Bobbie saw the town and knew she’d have to prepare her face for human interaction. Let’s see how much she could take before she needed to head back towards the woods. Several people waved from their porches and Bobbie gave small waves and nods in return. Living in close quarters on ships and stations helped her adjust to people in close proximity but damn could she get used to the space here on Earth. It must have been quite the adjustment when the first wave left for the Martian colony. Between the long trip to Mars and the forced, intimate nature of the first settlements, Bobbie now had a new reverence for the sacrifice of those initial colonists. 

“Well look who we have here. Our very own new mystery resident. Come to get the lay of the land?” 

Bobbie located the source of the jabbering as a middle-aged Caucasian Earth male, sloppily dressed and in obvious need of a diet and some exercise. Before making a snarky reply, however, Bobbie noticed the vehicle in the stranger’s driveway – the exact truck that brought her in to town this morning. This must be Mutt’s father, Roland. “Good evening,” Bobbie pushed herself to politely reply. “I’m grateful for the ride and breakfast from your son this morning.” 

“Oh yeah, we did our best with Mutt and he’s always available for a damsel in distress,” Roland replied, waggling his eyebrows and leering in Bobbie’s direction. 

Not wanting to ruin her nonviolent streak in the town, Bobbie straightened her body to its full height, cracked her knuckles and cast a withering gaze at Roland. Even Roland felt this change, wished Bobbie a pleasant evening, and skittered up his porch and in his house. 

Blowing out a calming breath, Bobbie continued into town until she spotted two adult males leaving a store of some kind. The taller one, with curiously ceremonial garb for this rural area, pulled the front door closed and locked it. He laughed at something said by the shorter one and then leaned in, placing a gentle kiss to the second man’s lips. Both men embraced openly, touching each other’s faces, necks, and hips, eventually breaking apart and walking away from the store holding hands. Well. 

Bobbie relaxed her jaw, which she hadn’t realized was clenched. Earther history had never been a strength in school, but she would never forget the video stills of the violence humans perpetuated against others it deemed “less than” and that included those of varying shades, cultures and sexual orientations. On the colony, love was a precious and fleeting event, so if you managed to find it, you didn’t waste time wondering about if it was ‘right.’ Thank gods either this time, this town, or both wasn’t part of that ancient historical nonsense. 

Bobbie turned back towards the hotel and found herself smiling at the thought of seeing Stevie tomorrow. She tried to convince herself that it was because she always enjoyed training cadets on pushing themselves physically and increasing their endurance. Right. Definitely that and not imagining sweat dripping slowly down Stevie’s neck, brushing against her fingers as they rounded a tight corner or stabilizing her hips as they navigated a tricky rock formation. Nope. Absolutely not.

Returning to her room, Bobbie relished the silence. She washed her hands and then warmed her leftovers from the café in her small thermal heating device. Taking her food to the small round table, Bobbie took a moment to appreciate yet another strange day in her life since learning that aliens are not a story made up to scare small children into behaving. Well, what’s one more bizarre day in a life of many? At least the sights would keep her engaged and on her toes. Turning on the ancient vid screen and settling back on the pillows of her bed, Bobbie learned current Earther customs until her eyes felt heavy.

** Stevie **

Having procured her boots, pants, a small and close fitting bag and several varieties of protein bars (hangry Stevie is not a good look), Stevie drove home from Target and was strangely excited about her upcoming hike. 

Excited about a HIKE? Shaking her head, Stevie figured this is what she gets for opening her heart and belting it from a stage in front of strangers. Maureen would be both horrified and proud, which was a combination Stevie pursued now in most decisions for her life. 

Pulling up to the café, Stevie took a breath and blew it out quickly. Spotting a signature pompadour through the window, Stevie prepared for the onslaught of banter that was the David and Patrick show. Individually those two were bad enough, but now that they were paired for life they had become a relentless Stevie assault vehicle. Of course, she could throw some truth bombs herself. 

Stevie walked in the café and headed straight for the counter, intending to get in and out as quickly as humanly possible. 

“Hey, Stevie! Eating something here to taking it to go?” Twyla asked, grabbing a menu. 

“Oh, she’ll be sitting right here with Patrick and me, spilling all those pesky little secrets she’s been keeping,” David answered, guiding Stevie firmly towards his booth with Patrick. 

Glaring, sputtering and huffing with frustration, Stevie threw herself into the booth next to David. 

Patrick had the decency to look down at his Greek salad smiling broadly while cutting his chicken. “Heard you made a friend, Stevie,” Patrick added. 

“Oh yes, new friends. We all know how open Stevie is to new people. Tell us, Stevie, have you become possessed by some kind of friendly ghost,” David queried, eyes boring into her face. 

Patrick’s face brightened and he chirped, “Oh, like Casper!” 

“I don’t know what that means, Patrick,” David whispered. 

Stevie covered her face with her hands and then rubbed her eyelids with her fingertips. “You are both impossible,” she mumbled from behind her hands, until she felt David reach over and gently lower her hands to the table. Holding David’s hands, Stevie looked over at David and saw that his face had softened and gone horrifyingly gooey. 

“Stevie, you channeled a Herculean amount of angst for your brilliant and underrated performance as Sally Bowles. I think that it may be time, however, for you to allow your heart to be open to the possibility of happiness.” 

“Who are you and where is the curmudgeonly eccentric weirdo I know and love? Fine, her name is Bobbie Draper, Mutt says she’s from New Zealand, spends a lot of time traveling and got lost on the trails this morning. She’s going to be helping George out here at the café and also teaching me to hike, now that she’s studied maps of the area. Interrogation over? Great, I remembered some leftovers I’d prefer at my place so I’ll see you boys later.” 

Scooting out before either man could get a word in edgewise, Stevie thanked Twyla as she headed towards the door. 

“Oh, okay, Stevie. Well, next time then!” Twyla said, as the door closed behind her.

Driving home, Stevie felt her heartbeat slow to its regular speed and shook her head. What on earth was going on these days? Letting the heart eye emoji twins rattle her? Choosing leftovers over somewhat fresh café food? 

As she marched up the apartment stairs with her Target bags, Stevie sighed and decided that days were just going to be strange now. She owned a motel, sang on a stage in front of strangers, and went on hikes. Fucking weird times. 

Standing at her counter with a glass of something not awful and meatloaf from some recent meal, Stevie considered the possibility that if David could be vulnerable enough to try marriage then maybe should could be open to new concepts as well. Like amazons with amber eyes and quick, soft mouths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope we get more Stevie, Patrick, and David moments in season six because I 💕💕💕 them! Also this writer had a serious crush on Casper back in the day 👻 
> 
> I could not WAIT to write a Bobbie & Roland interaction because sometimes he needs a gentle reminder of “that’s enough.” 💪🏽 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments welcomed and appreciated!


	5. Exercise and Recovery Grease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bobbie learns the magic of Cafe Tropical cooking, both hikers explore the woods, and Bobbie is introduced to proper Earther grease.

** Stevie **

Stevie worked all day, with endless questions from both Mr. Rose and Roland, and somehow, didn’t snap once. Perhaps it was because she ate a protein heavy breakfast and lunch. Perhaps it was because she liked the feeling of breaking in a new pair of boots. Or perhaps it was because her afternoon plans included hiking away from pesky questions with a goddess. The world may never know.

As 3:30 p.m. approached, a casual passerby may have thought that Stevie was preparing for a final exam of some sort, as she tapped her pen on the desk with increasing frequency and speed. 

“Ah, Stevie, whaddaya say we call your shift done for now. Okay?” 

Stevie continued tapping the pen and staring out the window, oblivious to the silver haired gentleman to her right and his attempt to bring peace to the lobby. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, Stevie jumped and then slammed her hands on the counter in surprise. 

“Fuck!” 

“Ah, hahaha, yes, I’d say you are quite done today, Stevie. Why don’t you go stretch before your hike? I hear that’s important when starting a new exercise routine. We’ve got this here.” 

Shaking her head and deciding to leave before Mr. Rose changed his mind, Stevie grabbed her bag and practically ran from behind the desk. “Bye, Mr. Rose!” Stevie was out the door before Johnny Rose had a chance to reply.

Stevie changed quickly and headed back to the motel parking lot to wait for Bobbie. She supposed she could have given Bobbie a ride back from the café, but she guessed that Bobbie might also need moments to herself to decompress after learning a new job, and being around new people, for eight hours. Bobbie wasn’t a talker and didn’t appear to tolerate fools, which meant that some Schitt’s Creek residents likely gave her a serious headache during her shift. 

Tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, Stevie took several steadying breaths. Turning her attention to her phone, she pulled up Pandora. Humming along with “Great No One,” Stevie scrolled through her Facebook feed and saw the notification appear for Events Near You: Lineup for new Elmdale bar Uncouth includes Kiwi powerhouse The Beths. God, should she attempt being social? Who could she drag to this show, since she was definitely going? 

Startling at a gentle but firm rap on her passenger window, Stevie waved Bobbie into the car and shifted into reverse. 

** Bobbie **

She rose from her bed, got dressed in the semi-darkness, locked her door and walked towards the café. Bobbie loved this time of day, right before sunrise when the possibilities of the day are endless. Arriving at the café, she nodded to Twyla as the smiling woman opened the door. 

“Morning, Bobbie. George is in the back.” 

“Thanks,” Bobbie replied quietly, moving quickly towards the kitchen to discourage further conversation. She put on an apron and hairnet, gave George her full attention, and prepped for the morning rush.

There was an ease in returning to the familiar motions: dicing onions, whisking and scrambling eggs, frying bacon and toasting bread. The smells of the food, the low hum of diner chatter and lack of conversation (other than directions and orders) all brought a peace to Bobbie’s mind that centered her more than even yoga could. 

Uttering an inner prayer to the gods for her luck with easy employment, Bobbie continued learning from George and cooking all morning. She would be ready for her break, between the breakfast and lunch rushes, whenever it rolled around. 

Bobbie ate her western omelette and coffee at the counter and tucked into the corner where she gave off what she hoped was the appropriate level of ‘fuck off’ vibes for silence. Darting back into the kitchen before any customers got the idea that she was interested in chatting, Bobbie washed her dishes and got right back to work. 

The rest of her shift continued without incident and at the end of it George declared her skills, ‘Completely passable for this place.’ He’d laid out several weeks’ worth of recipes for specials and menu items and reminded Bobbie that, “Totally guessing is fine for the level of competency the regulars expect.” 

Bobbie thanked George, shook his hand and walked out into the sunshine. She should feel tired after standing all morning but all Bobbie felt was excitement as she thought about the hike. The air felt slightly sticky in town but she knew that would translate to comfort in the shade of the forest. Surely the humidity was to blame for her sweaty palms and lower back as she approached the motel. Definitely not thinking about long stretches of time alone with Schitt’s Creek’s most captivating resident. 

Bobbie showered, changed, and walked towards Stevie’s car before she could talk herself out of the hike. She smiled to herself as she saw Stevie singing along to the music and scrolling through her comm device. After knocking on the front passenger window, Bobbie got in the vehicle, buckled her harness and nodded at Stevie as they pulled out of the parking lot. 

“I plan on hating every minute of this,” Stevie informed her in a low voice.

“Noted,” Bobbie replied. “I’ll make sure to push you hard enough to hate me too.” 

And Stevie laughed, knowing that she’d love every minute of watching Bobbie’s body in motion, even if she hated the burn in her own.

** Stevie **

As they arrived at the trails, Stevie pulled into a spot in the middle of the parking lot. “Okay teach, where should we start?” Stevie asked, turning to face the other woman. 

Bobbie replied, “That depends on you honestly. Do you want to start easy to build your confidence or intermediate to feel like you’re truly getting a workout?” 

Itching to get moving and out of her car, Stevie said, “Let’s go with easy. After the stress of that show I could use an easy win.” 

Both women unbuckled themselves, got out and did some brief stretches. “Oh hey, I brought us some water bottles. Didn’t want to die of thirst on the easiest trail after failing jogging. That’s too depressing, even for me.” 

Bobbie glanced over at Stevie, who was pulling her thick hair into a loose ponytail. “I appreciate that, Stevie. Ready to head over to the trail?” 

Without waiting for her reply, Bobbie turned and began moving at a brisk pace towards a trail entrance. Stevie saw that this one was called Vista Adventure Trail and had a red triangle in the corner. Following Bobbie, Stevie took a moment to appreciate her surroundings. She was glad that David and all the Roses appeared to finally understand that while she would love to see more of the world, she didn’t need saving from this place. She had no commute and understood the people and places around her. Folks knew to leave her the fuck alone (except for David and Patrick – who knew when to bug her in the right ways) and she was minutes away from the majesty that was this forest. She inhaled deeply and was rewarded with competing scents of pine, fir and cedar trees, along with wildflowers and whatever animals lived in this area (though hopefully none that wanted to have a meet and greet). 

Bringing her focus back to the hike, Stevie saw that Bobbie was slowing ahead of her. “I see some good hiking sticks if you’re interested, Stevie. Great idea for a beginner looking to stay upright in tricky spots.” Bobbie picked up two long, curved branches and handed the shorter one to Stevie. “Keep an eye on your grip to avoid splinters,” Bobbie said and added quietly, “Which would be the most embarrassing cause of death so far.” 

Grinning, Stevie took the offered stick. “Hiking instructors are cruel these days. Gonna have to remember this in my review.”

“Oh, you want to move do ya? Alright, Stevie, let’s see what you’ve got.” With that, Bobbie turned on her heel and began to march ahead.Stevie rolled her eyes and followed, reminding herself that she volunteered for this abuse. After walking a few minutes at the quickened pace, Bobbie felt her point had been made and slowed to a steady but more reasonable stride (recognizing her height differential and the fact that she was no longer training marines). 

Stevie began pointing out local flora and fauna, her body relaxing into the experience and her voice sounding relaxed and almost cheery. Bobbie nodded and made occasional positive grunts to show she heard everything Stevie said, even if she didn’t feel it needed a reply. Stevie wondered why she didn’t do this more often, and then she remembered that other than Patrick she wouldn’t trust anyone else to have the physical competence or ability to shut their damn mouth for five minutes to tolerate a hike with them. And hiking alone, while fine for Patrick she supposed, felt a little depressing.

They continued on the trail, gradually ascending to a rock ledge with a clear view of a break in the tree line. “Let’s stop here for a water break,” suggested Bobbie. 

Stevie nodded in agreement, settled in on a chair like indenture in the rock, and took out their water bottles. She handed one over to Bobbie and took a deep drink of her water. Thanks to the play practices, dance lessons and performances themselves Stevie was in the best shape she’d been in for years. This hike would have had her huffing and puffing a year ago but now she barely felt it and God she was grateful for the Roses all over again. 

“How are you feeling?” Bobbie’s question brought her out of her head and Stevie looked over at the serious woman who was awaiting a reply. 

“Pretty fucking awesome actually. Glad we started with the easy trail because you’re right, this really does feel like something I could accomplish. Thanks for not pushing me too hard this first day. I probably would have made someone suffer.” 

Both women smirked, knowing this was 100% true. 

“Are you alright with just sitting here a minute? I know we don’t want to be on the trail when it’s dark but I want a minute to appreciate this view,” Stevie asked, not specifying if she meant the forest or woman next to her. 

“Yeah, sure, Stevie, that’s fine. Also, I appreciate you not pushing me for details about my situation. People here have left me alone more than I was expecting. I was bracing myself for the worst. I’m a pretty private person, though my mouth has gotten me in trouble on my journeys recently.” 

“Oh, I know all about the dangers of a quick mouth,” Stevie replied, laughing as she looked at the ground. She continued, “I have a feeling that people ask us both questions without actually wanting to get the full reply. We tend to be direct in a way that women aren’t supposed to be, especially without the decency of shame following it.” 

This brought a genuine, full belly laugh out of Bobbie, eliciting a gentle flush across Stevie’s neck, ears and face. “That may be the most truthful statement I’ve heard since arriving in this town, Stevie.” 

“Well I have plenty more of those. You know, David truly is my best friend and has calmed significantly over the years but he still has an ongoing series of animated observations which my brain sometimes is not ready to hear. It’s nice to spend time with someone who skews towards quiet.” 

“I’m glad you like it, Stevie, but I have to say it’s nice to have someone to connect with here. Everyone’s been nice, but I have a few more qualifiers for someone to be worthy of investing in a conversation.” 

Stevie snorted some water out of her nose and then laughed and blushed, attempting to regain a foothold of cool. “Glad to know I pass the conversation examination criteria. Alright, I think we should turn back at this point? I’m getting hungry and tend to turn into an angry badger when that goes on for too long.” 

Bobbie gave a small laugh and added, “Sure, let’s head back. When we get back, let’s stop by that bench at the start of the trail. We’ll need to stretch.” 

Stevie grunted in approval and added, “Oh I learned the value of stretching during rehearsals. I’ll never forget the day I thought skipping part of that was a good idea and woke up at 2am with the worst charley horse of my life.”

They wound down the trail, mainly in silence and appreciation of the late summer wildlife, sun, and soft breezes. As they reached the end, Stevie spotted the bench and walked in that direction. She collected the water bottles, unceremoniously plopped the bag down on the ground, and turned to Bobbie. “Alright, how should we start this?” 

Bobbie demonstrated her typical modified yoga routine, with mountain pose, sun salutations, and gentle stretches. Stevie felt relief in the gentle pull on her muscles after the activity, and glanced over at Bobbie as they bent over at a 90-degree angle in a standing child’s pose. Nothing wrong with appreciating a nice ass on a summer’s day. Hoping she looked down before she was busted, Stevie stood up and swept her arms up and then back down. 

“Well, I would say something that vigorous deserves a reward of decent pizza. Care to join me for a slice, Bobbie? Unless you’ve reached the end of your people tolerance for the day?”

“Uh, no but it, uh, makes me uncomfortable to have you continue to buy things for me, Stevie.” 

Stevie rolled her eyes as she picked up her bag and walked towards her car. “Bobbie, I am by no means rich but I can afford two large slices of pizza and some beers in Elmdale. Besides, I like your company. So please, if you want to head back to the motel that’s fine but don’t let pride be the reason you deny yourself sparkling conversation and greasy goodness.” 

Bobbie paused to consider as she got into the car and buckled in, before responding, “Well, I suppose I should continue to learn about the local habits. Just so I can blend in of course. Fine, you’ve convinced me, let’s ‘grab slices.’” 

As they pulled out of the parking lot, Stevie smiled in victory and kept to herself that in no universe would Bobbie Draper ever ‘blend in’ and that was a goddamn miracle.

**Bobbie**

Slice of Heaven was a newer pizza parlor but after David’s hearty recommendation Stevie had to check it out for herself. After a slice with sausage and bell peppers on her first trip nearly had her seeing stars, Stevie had to admit that these folks knew what they were doing.

Sitting in a back booth (Bobbie’s only request was having her back to the wall and eyes on the entrance) both women looked over the menu. “What are we thinking this evening? Meat extravaganza or an attempt at healthy?” Stevie inquired as she looked over top of her menu at Bobbie. 

“The flavor combinations are mind boggling. I think I’m gonna go with a slice of mushroom and sausage. A friend of mine back home always said it was his favorite pizza topping and that if I had a lick of sense I’d get it if I had the chance.” Bobby smiled inwardly as she thought about Holden, waxing poetic about food to whomever would listen, usually during that first blissful cup of coffee. God she wished she could tell him about this place, these people, the sheer feel of Earth on her body. He’d laugh himself horse at her living via others’ generosity. She was going to find ways to pay these folks back though, through more than just hiking lessons. Bobbie was no one’s charity case.

They placed their orders (Bobbie ordering the same beer as Stevie, hoping she would like it but knowing that she’s definitely consumed worse no matter what arrives) and resumed a comfortable silence. Stevie threaded her fingers back and forth and chewed her bottom lip, which Bobbie found completely adorable and would make no moves to ameliorate with comments or questions. 

“So, uh, what brought you this way?” Stevie finally spit out. 

Bobbie took a centering breath and then answered, “Oh, I’m always looking for a new adventure and my previous career reached an unsatisfying conclusion. I was a marine for over a decade, which I loved, but at the end it didn’t love me back. I had a, um, disagreement with upper ranks and had to leave rather quickly. Decided it would be a great time to see parts unknown. I travel pretty light but sometimes my adventuring means even more stuff gets waylaid, which is how I ended up here with almost nothing but what was on my person.” 

Their beers arrived and Bobbie had never been more grateful to wait staff in her life. Gods know how much longer she would have rambled on without the interruption and she absolutely could not share too much. What the fuck was happening? Sharing stories about her life like some sort of Earther blabbermouth? Before she could overshare anything else, Bobbie asked, “What about you, Stevie? You always lived here or stumbled through yourself?” 

“Oh, except for a brief stint away for college I’ve always been here. I like the idea of grand adventures but honestly, travel mostly terrifies me. Maybe if I know I could survive a hike, though, I could convince myself that I’m up for it.” 

She laughed to herself and Bobbie found herself laughing along. “Oh, I think your ‘fuck off’ spirit would serve you well wherever you journeyed, Stevie. You’ll have to watch this generous streak though. People might think you’re soft.” 

Once it arrived, pizza took precedence over conversation, though here and there they managed to fit in general topics like favorite foods (anything hot and greasy), ways to pass the time (solitary games, pushing others’ buttons), and types of people who should be removed from the gene pool (religious fanatics, mansplainers, whiners). After the beer and pizza, Bobbie began to feel the toll of the day on her brain. She hated to leave but knew that soon she might slip up and reveal more than she was ready to share. 

Sensing the shift in her dinner partner, Stevie stretched and pointed out of the booth with her thumb. “Care to head back? If I’m feeling tired I know you must be exhausted.” 

“If that’s what you want, Stevie, sure, we can head back.” 

“Oh right, it’s entirely for my benefit. Not the wish of the person who cooked for hours and then taught beginners hiking,” Stevie added, rolling her eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Bobbie muttered as she smiled and shuffled towards the front of the restaurant. 

Stevie paid the tab at the counter, grabbed a blow pop from the charity box after leaving a dollar for it, and headed back towards her car. 

Stevie unwrapped the sucker and stuck it in the side of her mouth as she and Bobbie got into the car. As soon as she sat down, Bobbie felt a wave of exhaustion roll through her. She was grateful for the relatively short drive home and Stevie’s ability to sense that the chatty portion of the evening was over. She leaned back in her seat and decided to rest her eyes, just for a minute. 

The next thing Bobbie knew the car stopped moving and her motel room door was in the view of the windshield. 

“Mornin’, sunshine. Ready to move over to your 5 star digs?” 

Having run completely out of witty comebacks, Bobbie stretched as much as the cramped quarters would allow, mumbled her thanks and fumbled out of the car. As she unlocked and opened the motel door, she looked over her shoulder at Stevie as she backed out of the parking lot. She couldn’t be sure, but Bobbie swore that Stevie’s face looked like it would split in half from smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always stretch after strenuous exercise, especially if you have an experienced instructor. 😉
> 
> All line cook scenes were vetted by chef spouse and feedback may be directed his way. 🍳
> 
> Romance is coming soon y’all. PROMISE.


	6. Drunk Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobbie gets more comfortable with Schitt’s Creek and its residents (one in particular), making herself vulnerable enough for drinking at fancy breakfast in Elmdale! 
> 
> Friends of all gender persuasions, this is the chapter where that E sexual content begins!
> 
> Music follow along tip: listen to the song “Little Death” by The Beths when Stevie gets home from brunch 😘😉

** Stevie **

Somehow, Stevie survived the barrage of questions from both her friends and coworkers. She managed to keep her sanity while also sharing the limited details she felt comfortable with them knowing. No, she still didn’t know why Bobbie was on her journey around the world but that was really none of her business. Yes, she was feeling both a little more settled emotionally and stronger with regular exercise. No, she did not know exactly how tall that Amazonian goddess was and would not be asking.

As Bobbie came to understand the expectations at the Café and became less interesting to most residents of the town (once it became obvious that she would not be sharing any lurid or juicy details of her past), she became more relaxed and open with Stevie on their hikes. Stevie and Bobbie could go for 20 minutes without saying a word, but the time was never silent given their location and the quiet felt warm and welcoming. Stevie learned about Bobbie’s parents, whom Bobbie missed but not enough to remain in an uncomfortable situation at home. Stevie shared pieces of her fractured childhood, her path towards fierce independence and her own shock at the recent love and trust she’d built with the Roses. 

If somewhere along the way, one woman would hold the other’s hand as they crossed a creek, or someone pushed hair out of someone else’s face when a strand wouldn’t stay out of their eyes, or if, while walking up a particularly steep portion of the trail, one’s hand grazed the thigh of her hiking partner, then neither of them deemed it pressing enough to mention.

Stevie began leaving her hiking gear in her car while working on any days with decent weather, knowing that if Bobbie was interested in going she’d stop by the office. Barring a thunderstorm, they always went on Sundays, sometimes running into Patrick as Stevie progressed to more challenging trails. On some of those Sundays they even met up with David and Patrick for brunch in Elmdale. (Bobbie would not be spending nonwork hours in the café, no matter how grateful she was to Twyla for giving her a chance.) 

“So, Bobbie, you’ve been spending a lot of time with our Stevie. You a glutton for punishment or just lonely?” David asked, smirking into his mimosa. 

Stevie glared at him across the table and replied, “Patrick, did you check yourself for insects after our hike this morning? I could have sworn I saw something with wings and strong back legs on your hoodie.” 

“What?!? Patrick, did you bring creatures into our car?” David screeched as he simultaneously scooted his chair closer to the wall and covered his face. 

“Relax, David, I always check my clothes before I get in the car...which Stevie knows as I suggested it to her weeks ago.” 

Stevie smiled innocently and looked over at Bobbie to see if she found all of this endearing or obnoxious. As usual, Bobbie’s face gave zero indication of her personal feelings on the interaction but then she gave a small snort and said, “David, if I really wanted punishment, I’m told you have the tools to make that interesting.” 

David’s face began one if its trademarked journeys as he gave Bobbie an appeasing look. He turned to Stevie and said, “I like her,” before turning back to the woman in question and declaring, “I like you.” They held eye contact for another beat before David turned to his fiancé. “Ugh, Patrick, how much longer for the pancakes? I’m withering into bones.” 

Bobbie smelled the food before it reached their table and damn if she didn’t think she’d ever get used to the magic that is 21st century Earther brunch. Stevie delighted in watching Bobbie’s carefully constructed neutral setting go haywire when the colliding scents of bacon, waffles, eggs, and mimosas reached her nostrils. Stevie was learning that laughing into your food covered your amusement, as much as you could get anything past Bobbie Draper. As Stevie watched Patrick gently mocking David’s sugar induced pancake moans, David’s dirty looks as he went in for another bite, and Bobbie shoveling syrup soaked waffles into her mouth, she gave silent thanks to the universe for all the bullshit she had endured before this moment so that she could fully appreciate every little bit of it. Fuck, what a sap she’d become but at least the knowledge came with a decent hollandaise. 

** Bobbie **

Fuck, she was drunk. Since arriving on Earth several months ago, Bobbie rarely touched alcohol. She’d hoped that the greasy stomach coating from her brunch feast would counter the effects of her drinks but she’d definitely misread the tolerance of the taller of the two men across the table and smaller woman by her side. David and Stevie clearly spent time over the years in drunken company and were giggling and pulling her along with them. She enjoyed the easing of her nerves and smothering of the constant worry about saying something wrong for this time and place.

She, David and Stevie looped elbows as they walked to the car, with Stevie in the middle so that she and David could randomly nod across her and swing her into the air. 

“Gee, I wonder how only the driver managed to avoid mid-day intoxication? What a gift for me,” Patrick muttered, rubbing his hands across his face after sitting down in the driver’s seat. 

“God, Patrick, calm down,” Stevie said as she tugged on her seatbelt in the backseat. Stevie leaned forward and whisper yelled in his ear, “It’s not like we don’t all know what happens when David gets tipsy like this. You can’t pass those hickeys off for anything less than chemical burns.” She giggled as she watched Patrick’s neck and ears turn crimson. 

Stevie threw herself back in the seat, beaming in triumph and turned to see Bobbie wrestling with the seatbelt clasp. “Here, let me,” Stevie said in a soft, low voice as she reached for the belt and clasp. 

Bobbie felt her breath hitch as the tips of Stevie’s fingers grazed her hip. Stevie’s hair smelled of lavender and honey, scents Bobbie hadn’t known before arriving here and would now be seared in her memory as intoxicating and sexy. Realizing that it screamed obsession level behavior to smell a friend’s hair, Bobbie leaned back in her seat and took deep breaths to calm her system. 

David angled the flap of the mirror on his visor, where he’d been checking for errant hair strands, and made direct eye contact with Bobbie. “Feeling settled back there ladies? Maybe I should ask Patrick to try one of those bumpy backroads he always requests?” 

“I’d prefer not,” Bobbie replied as evenly as her clenched teeth would allow. 

“As you wish, m’lady,” he replied as he shared a small laugh with his fiancé. 

After fumbling for several moments, Stevie sighed in satisfaction at the click of the seatbelt in its clasp. Scooching back to her side of the seat, Stevie’s hand ghosted over Bobbie’s. 

Bobbie felt a zing of electricity, again, run through her body, making her squirm in her seat. Before she had time to properly recover, Bobbie felt a warm hand envelop her own. Gods, she wasn’t going to moan was she? Trapped in this small vehicle with other people around? 

She glanced over at Stevie, who was pointedly turned towards the window with her eyes closed but also with the faintest of smiles. Deciding this approach would also give her the fewest amount of comments from the front of the car, Bobbie mirrored Stevie’s movements, though she did begin rubbing small circles into Stevie’s palm. She was almost asleep when she felt the small squeeze and smothered the oncoming grin with the fabric in the corner of the car.

** Stevie **

Stevie could hardly get into her apartment fast enough. After jumping out of Patrick’s car, she tore up her stairs and turned the lock on her door. She kicked off her shoes and headed straight for her nightstand. Stevie couldn’t remember the last time she was this horny from fucking holding hands with someone, especially a woman. But GOD, those hands. 

Stevie took her phone out of her pocket and selected her Pandora app, hoping she last listened to something sexy. She threw off her clothes, grabbed her vibrator and lube and yanked off the covers on her bed. “ _ When you’re near, my heart starts beating faster, the world starts moving slower, and I just freeze _ ,” sang The Beths as Stevie’s fingers skittered up and down her sides. “ _ And it’s cold the steam escapes, through my lips and dissipates, and you breathe it in, we all breathe it in. _ ” Stevie let the tips of her index fingers circle her breasts and then roughly tweak her nipples, as she groaned in anticipation. 

She imagined Bobbie’s long fingers instead of her own and bucked her hips off of the mattress. “ _ Your smile it makes me weak, the red spreads to my cheeks, you make me feel three glasses in. _ ” She popped open the lube and poured it onto her shaking index and middle fingers. Stevie bit her lip as she felt the lube slide down her lips when she rubbed it on her twitching clit. “ _ And you say my name, my legs support a little less, my tongue becomes a little mess, my lips are longing to confess _ ,” Stevie turned the vibrator on its lowest setting, set it on a pillow in the middle of her bed, and lowered herself over it slowly. 

“ _ My lungs they catch on every breath, my heart beats harder in the cage inside my chest _ .” The fire built in her belly and Stevie moaned, needing more friction. She increased the speed on the device as she rocked her hips back and forth to the rhythm of the song. “ _ And I die, I die a little death. I die, I die a little death. _ ” She felt her thighs quiver and her fingers gripped the sheets, as she pushed her chest forward and her hips back. With shaking fingers, she clicked the speed up one more time and felt herself tip over the edge. “Mmmm Bobbie, god, don’t stop, please don’t stop,” became her litany as she squeezed her eyes shut and shook through her release. Stevie clicked off the vibrator, shoved over the pillow, pulled up the sheets and fell into the best nap she’d had in ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we can’t seem to get David and Patrick holding hands on the show, at least you can enjoy Stevie and Bobbie doing so here! Hope you’re enjoying their progress and I promise the sexual hits just keep.....coming (I know, I’m the WORST 😂😂😂)


	7. Recovery Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Drunk Brunch both Bobbie and Stevie recover and reflect. 
> 
> Shorter chapter with another coming in a couple days!
> 
> Big thanks to those who’ve commented and given kudos. Hope you enjoy! 😍😘

** Bobbie **

Bobbie woke up in the late afternoon light, starfished across the comforter and covered in a light sheen of sweat. Her head ached and she covered her eyes with her hands to block the pesky sunbeam that shone directly in her face. What passed as medicine in this time and was there even a slight chance of it being available at the front desk? She pulled herself off the bed and ran a brush through her hair, silently thanking Twyla for that shopping trip to Target after her first paycheck. That place was a commissary on steroids and the thought of being back under the fluorescent lights made her head twinge harder.

Bobbie slowly made her way to the lobby and braced herself for human contact. 

“Well, look who decided to grace us with her presence! The world traveler herself, Bobbie Draper. What can I do ya for?” Roland beamed at Bobbie, who grimaced in return. 

“Hi, Roland. Any chance you’ve got something for a headache?” 

“Oh, big time out with your buddies? Little hangover action? God, I remember that time Moira and I got wasted at RAMC and the next morning, oh man, we thought we, uh, knocked the old uglies.” 

Roland leaned over and whispered the last sentence, like Bobbie had any desire to think about Roland without clothes. She grit her teeth, took and released a deep breath and said, “Roland, do you have anything or not?” 

“Yeah, yeah, no problemo, here ya go,” he said as he reached behind the counter and handed over a bottle of ibuprofen. 

Bobbie twisted off the top, shook out several pills, threw them back and handed the bottle back to Roland. Deciding that she would take her chances with water from her bathroom tap before enduring another second with Roland, Bobbie stalked back to her room and locked the door behind her. 

Remembering the jugs of water that Twyla encouraged her to purchase, Bobbie drank until she could pee clear for a week. Rationally, she knew that inebriation recovery would be relatively quick for her body, given all of the tricks she learned during her time in the marines. Rest, hydration, fatty food, and hydration again were the surefire winners, and none of the other portions of the tricks were available in this time anyway. Gods, she’d kill for a quick reup powder pack or snortable Recovery Mist. At least she had breathable air and plant life. If she ever made it out of this time and place, Bobbie would dream until her dying day about the flora and fauna here. 

Quickly exiting her room, she headed towards the closest short trail, which was fortunately only a few clicks away. Rambling alone in the late afternoon sun, Bobbie’s mind went to Stevie, as it so often did these days. Those hikes with Stevie made her feel alive and purposeful in a way she hadn’t felt since her time on the Roci. 

While she was not yet a regular part of anyone’s world here in Schitt’s Creek, she could feel her place settling with George, Stevie, Twyla, Patrick and David. Especially, of course, Stevie. If she was being truly honest, her dreams of those hikes would include stolen glances at her gorgeous companion as much as any red cockaded woodpecker or fern. And, oh, the mouth on that one. Nothing got past her, even if she didn’t let you know about it until 10 minutes later. 

She’d love to spin her around one day, look Stevie square in the face and ask if she could kiss her. (She didn’t know Earther history well enough to know how far they’d come with consent talk but she knew that it wasn’t that far from this time that shit was awful. She’d read a few narrative accounts and they went a long way in making her appreciate having grown up in a time and place where you might catch shit but not definitely not a surprise dick.) What would Stevie do? Would she push Bobbie hard up against a tree, maneuver her shoulders down, lowering her to the correct height so Stevie could fuck Bobbie’s mouth with her tongue? Or would she give Bobbie one of those stares and inform her that she was only interested in friendship?

Bobbie arrived back to her room as the sun set behind the pine trees. The colors in this place could not be contained in any sentence she could share with friends from her normal life. The shades of pink, blue, and orange defied any descriptive skills she could hope to produce. 

Bobbie downed another large container of water and consumed several protein bars which typically constituted her dinner. After showering, she settled into bed and picked up the baseball biography that Patrick lent her this morning. After an hour, she felt the final ebb of the alcohol completely drain away and turned off the light. As she drifted off to sleep, she allowed herself the luxury of snuggling close to the pillow next to her and imagining burying her face in long, black hair smelling of lavender and honey. 

** Stevie **

Stevie woke up as the sun was setting and couldn’t remember when she’d felt more rested. God, when was the last time she had been relaxed like this? Feeling sticky, she stripped her sheets and headed to the bathroom to shower. She loved catching glances of herself in the mirror lately. At least all of this physical activity had visual rewards. She remembered Mrs. Rose’s advice to her about taking a thousand naked pictures of herself and smiled. She felt like some kind of warrior goddess when she was out there with Bobbie, facing the elements and far from civilization. “Ughhhhhhh,” she groaned at her own sappiness. What the fuck, brain? 

She’d been down this road many years before. Flirtation with a new woman in her circle. Dates to bars and shows and, with plenty of alcoholic emotional lubrication, frantic kisses in the club which led to groping in the bedroom. Unfortunately, none of that groping ever really ended in satisfaction for Stevie. She could always get herself there and found herself enjoying reciprocating with a woman, but it had yet to be as thrilling as her male partners. She’d never found a woman who could get her there, who was as good at celebrating her body as Jake, for instance.

Then there was Bobbie. Statuesque, strong and yet curvy and feminine, with her full lips and ass for days. She could not be contained to a system of categorization and Stevie’s brain burned with the memory of the swirls and dips Bobbie’s thumb painted on her palm. Jesus, she hadn’t even kissed her or found a way to ask if she was interested in Stevie as more than just a landlord and hiking companion. 

Stevie shut off the water and dried off with one of her new towels. (David and Patrick weren’t the only ones who deserved fancy bathroom accessories.) As her hands slid across her newly firmed up physique, she imagined larger hands replicating the movement. Hands that never shook. Hazelnut colored eyes, full of desire and confidence, baring into Stevie’s and daring her to ask for more.

Alright, that was entirely enough. She needed to slap on some lotion, eat her leftovers from brunch, down a Gatorade and return to bed. This was getting fucking ridiculous and she had a business to run. On the next hike, she would find a way to figure out if Bobbie was interested or throw both of them off a cliff. At this point, either possibility seemed appealing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell from the story already, The Beths overloaded my brain in 2019. I think the song You Wouldn’t Like Me by them fits nicely in this chapter, as both women alternate processing and ignoring/fighting their feelings. 
> 
> Next chapter, they appreciate more than nature on a hike. 😱


	8. Not Running Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobbie has introspective thoughts. A hike leads to a shift in Stevie and Bobbie’s friendship 😉
> 
> I often had The Beths song Not Running Away playing through my head while writing this hike, so feel free to listen at that point as well!

**Bobbie**

Bobbie stretched in the gray light and hit the button to turn off her alarm. The river she swam across in her dream lingered as she completed the sun salutation in near darkness. Somehow the combination of water and sleep reset her to factory settings, though her fingers still tingled with the feel of Stevie’s hand wrapped in hers. She finished her morning routine, locked up her room and walked to the café in the partial sunlight.

After as brief of a greeting as Twyla’s cheeriness would allow, Bobbie fell into her morning routine, flipping on the radio donated by Twyla’s cousin’s boyfriend’s boyfriend who, “Was done with earthly possessions after all of the negativity in this timeline.” 

She’d discovered that if she placed it on the highest shelf and angled the device just right, she could pick up the Elmdale Community College station, which had an eclectic but pleasant selection. “Next up, The Beths, who will be leaving New Zealand and gracing our fair hamlet with their presence next week at Uncouth on 2nd Street. Caller nine gets a pair of tickets.” Wasn’t this the band that Stevie was humming along to last week? They weren’t bad for 21st century music and Bobbie had to admit the songs were catchy. 

Bobbie prepped veg and set up for the breakfast rush, all the while half listening to the radio. A plan for her next hike conversation floated in her mind as she dropped pancake batter onto the griddle. She dropped chocolate chips into the pancakes and marveled at the varieties of sugar consumption here. The first time she’d poured out the chocolate chips for this recipe she’d almost laughed herself horse from looking at the shape of these things. The people here never talked about sex (outside of David and Stevie, who had refreshingly open conversations about it ad nauseum) but loved body shaped objects. Take this little sugar nipple drops, for instance. 

Earthers, what a bunch of weirdos.

She prepped, cooked, cleaned, and kept herself in a constant state of motion in the hopes that her half-formed ideas would come together into a fully-fledged plan that would give her clarity as to where she stood with Stevie. Not knowing Stevie’s preferences in bedmates was giving her a low-grade headache. Either she was going to go for a kiss or give up on anything more than friendship. 

Fuck, she burned the pancake. Looks like this one’s going in the middle of the pile to hide amongst the perfectly cooked ones.

**Stevie**

Bobbie had been unusually quiet this afternoon, even for her. As they reached the apex of the hill, she turned to Stevie and asked, “Hey, can we stop here for a minute?” She gestured to the boulder off to one side of the track. 

“Yeah, sure, I’m down for a breather.” At Stevie’s agreement, Bobbie sat down leaving room for Stevie beside her on the rock. Stevie felt the cool breeze on her skin and realized that in a few months these hikes will have to take place on days off or early in the mornings, which fuck no. She may like being out here but Stevie would never be an early riser like Patrick or Bobbie. Give her a late night with David, where the fun and shenanigans lived. 

“Being out here makes me think of walks I used to take with my ex,” Bobbie began. “We’d take these long meandering hikes and, gods, she always wanted to talk. Whereas I wanted to be on the walks to get away from the incessant chatter of the barracks.” Bobbie grinned as she covered her face with her hands. 

“Her, huh? That your um, only dating speed?” Stevie asked as she looked over at Bobbie and quickly turned her gaze back to the safer and less judgmental trees. 

“I like smart, capable people who keep me guessing,” Bobbie replied. “Not really one to dwell on parts. How about yourself?” 

“Oh, ah, well. I typically date men as they’ve been the ones to keep my life less complicated. Though, Emir did a number on my emotions a few months ago.” Stevie laughed mirthlessly at her own inability to read the emotional room. “I dated some women in my early twenties while in college but they never could figure out how to close the deal with me in the bedroom. I dunno, now I’m wondering if I was just spending time with the wrong women.” 

Bobbie turned to her, serious as always, but today with a tenderness that flipped Stevie’s stomach and made her hands sweat. “I may regret saying this when we still need to share a car ride back in town, but honestly I’m too frustrated not to at this point. Stevie, can I kiss you?” 

“Yes,” Stevie said as she leaned in and gently pressed her lips against Bobbie’s. She’d never pressed her lips to anything as soft, full and electric as Bobbie Draper’s mouth. Those hands she’d fantasized about appeared at the nape of her neck and cradled her face, tipping her head to the side so Bobbie could lean in and begin her devastating assault on Stevie’s senses. 

Stevie lost herself in the whirring sensations that travelled up and down her spine, between her legs and in the tips of her fingers as she pulled Bobbie in closer to her. She licked Bobbie’s bottom lip and then bit down with more force than she intended. “Oh sorry, that, god, that, uh, may have been,” but Bobbie growled and slid her tongue in Stevie’s mouth before Stevie could finish. 

Bobbie’s tongue appeared possessed by a demon as it traced Stevie’s lips and tumbled across her tongue. Bobbie pulled Stevie onto her lap and held Stevie’s face between her hands. They both struggled to catch their breath and Stevie felt as if she would erupt from the lava in her core at any minute. 

Bobbie framed Stevie’s face with her hands and turned her own honey brown eyes to meet Stevie’s chestnut ones. “Stevie, you are the most gorgeous thing on this entire planet. And I’m saying this with authority.” 

The sincerity and directness of Bobbie’s gaze made Stevie feel like she was staring directly into the sun and she pushed herself to hold it. Her thoughts traveled to late night conversations with David, her laughter at his inability to handle Patrick’s similar statements, and how much fun he would have if she ever told him about this moment. 

“Um, I don’t, I don’t know what to say, Bobbie. People don’t usually say things like that to me, especially after only a kiss,” Stevie mumbled as she attempted to duck her head into Bobbie’s shoulder. 

“Fuck those people. Or rather, don’t. Maybe fuck someone who appreciates,” Bobbie pulled Stevie’s body closer, “What’s right in front of them.” 

Stevie arched her back and moaned as Bobbie’s fingers trailed up and down her spine and along her sides. She leaned over and grabbed Bobbie’s face, determined to undo that stoic attitude into the sloppy mess she was currently becoming. 

Bobbie pushed Stevie away and groaned, “Ugh, okay, I could keep at this for hours, but we are on top of a pointy rock and the sun will be setting soon. We should head back down and figure out where to continue this conversation?” 

Stevie agreed, hopping off of Bobbie’s lap with considerably more energy than she’d had 20 minutes ago. As they turned and began their descent, Stevie reached for Bobbie’s hand in a moment of optimism. Bobbie laced their fingers together, gave Stevie’s hand a little squeeze, leaned down, and whispered into her ear, “I think they were the wrong women.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You’ve made it!! 
> 
> Many more 🔥🔥🔥 sessions to come, including an appearance by.... THE JACKET 😱


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobbie makes plans and preparations. Two friends go for a walk and have a nice chat. 😍😊😉
> 
> I listened to the Peach Pyramid EP Bright Blue on a loop while writing this middle portion of the story. It’s dreeeeeamy 😍🥰😍🥰😍

** Bobbie **

Bobbie was coming to realize that being an adult without a vehicle in this place was limiting and frustrating. After learning on their hikes how Stevie was treated in past relationships, Bobbie needed to show her what appreciation actually felt like. No one would dare call Bobbie a sap but she believed that anything worth doing was worth doing completely and correctly. When someone proved themselves to be interesting, capable, and hot enough to earn physical and emotional attention from Bobbie, she wanted them to remember it for the rest of their days. 

While she couldn’t do much about a car, Bobbie had managed to acquire an Eather comm device, a cell phone, since her arrival. She texted Stevie, ‘You’re off next weekend, right?’ 

‘Yeah, why?’ 

‘Making plans for next Friday, if you’re free. Dress for a night out in Elmdale. Shoes you could stand in for hours. Be ready at the motel at 6pm.’ 

Stevie replied with the gif of a female soldier saluting, making Bobbie smirk. She could not WAIT to make this woman squirm. 

She’d used Uber a couple of times to go shopping or just walk around Elmdale when Twyla and Stevie weren’t free, so at least she wouldn’t have to get Stevie to drive herself on her own date. It would either be Ray or that DJ kid from the radio station, and she’d trained them both to keep the questions to an absolute minimum. Well, Ray would continue asking Stevie questions no matter what Bobbie’s face conveyed, so hopefully they’d get the DJ.

Having completed her purchases and reservations, Bobbie spent the rest of her break doing some deep breathing in the lot across the street from the café. Now the only thing left to do was survive the day while she fervently wished she was in Stevie’s bed. 

** Stevie **

Stevie found herself staring her phone for amounts of time that rivaled Alexis, checking the time for movement. She attempted to be stealth, as she hoped to everything holy that Mr. Rose and Roland would remain in the dark about her relationship with Bobbie for just a little longer. Stevie wouldn’t be able to sleep at night knowing that she’d had advanced knowledge of Roland’s untimely death, because if he said even a single word to Bobbie about it after she returned tired from a shift at the Cafe, standing and dealing with ridiculous requests all day, then Bobbie’d punch him right in the throat with no remorse. And who could blame her really. Stevie sighed and returned to the activities that always blunted her pain from boredom: puzzles, mystery novels and YouTube.

Time with Bobbie followed an entirely different trajectory. They went on a hike midweek and barely made it to their rock before Stevie pushed Bobbie down firmly and immediately straddled her midsection. “Mmmm, want, mm, want to let down your hair?” Stevie breathed into Bobbie’s ear. 

“Do it,” Bobbie whispered before pulling Stevie’s lips onto hers. As Bobbie ran her fingers up and down Stevie’s ribs, edging closer to her breasts, Stevie reached up to Bobbie’s hair and released it from the hairband. As it tumbled down her back, Stevie threaded her fingers into Bobbie’s hair and gently pulled it back. “Gods, Stevie, fuck.” 

“Mmmm, maybe if you’re a lucky girl,” Stevie purred into Bobbie’s ear, working her fingers up to Bobbie’s scalp and licking around the shell of her left ear. She bit on Bobbie’s earlobe and felt Bobbie’s fingers dig into her hip-bones, pulling her close and grinding her groin against Bobbie’s. They both groaned and realized that this rock had reached the end of its usefulness today. 

As they peeled themselves off of each other and arranged themselves for the return to her car, Stevie turned to Bobbie and said, “Hey, I appreciate you not rushing this with me. I rarely want any sort of conversation before removing clothes but I’m trying to continue this upward trajectory I’ve been riding this year. Well, except for a brief moment of hating myself at a motel awards dinner, but that led to Cabaret so it was still a win, I guess. Anyway, I’m rambling but I want you to know that my time with you feels completely different than my experiences with the women I’ve been with before. I want you to know I don’t consider you some sort of experiment or test.” Stevie made the last statement nearly without breathing, she spurted it out so fast. 

Bobbie gave her a warm smile and placed Stevie’s hand in hers as they descended the trail. “Good to know, Stevie. I’m happy to take this as slow as you want. You’re setting the speed, but,” she said with a suggestive look, “If it was up to me, you’d have been laid out in my bed days ago. Or your bed. Or that rock.” 

Bobbie guffawed as the color in Stevie’s ears and cheeks turned from carnation pink to rose, and Stevie rolled her eyes and slugged Bobbie in the arm. “Shut up, Draper. You would not have fucked me on a rock.” 

“Guess we’ll never know, Budd,” Bobbie whispered back, enjoying every minute of a life where she wasn’t looking over her shoulder or stuck in a helmet on a hostile planet. 

** Bobbie **

On Thursday evening, Bobbie spotted David exiting a motel room that was not the room where he slept. He had a bag over his shoulder and his arms full of sweaters. She cocked an eyebrow (David Rose wasn’t the only one capable of complex facial expressions) and he gave her one of his patented half smiles. 

In an attempt at bashfulness, David answered her unasked question. “I, uh, appreciate the finer things but no longer have the closet space for said things. Also, I despise repeating looks more than absolutely necessary.” 

“Ah, so the opposite of me. Got it,” Bobbie replied. She looked down and quietly added, “I don’t suppose there’s any way you’d consider loaning me something for a date emergency?” 

“Color me intrigued! Bobbie Draper, are you wooing my best friend?” 

“Shhhhh, Roland or your dad will hear!” Bobbie whisper yelled as she shoved David back into the love room. “Gods, what the hell is this place?” 

“It’s better if you don’t know. Let’s just say that it’s best purpose since its creation has been housing designer clothes. We’ll allow that to wash away the rest of its sins.”

Bobbie stood in the middle of the room, wondering how to touch as little of it as possible while stuck standing in it. “Right, okay, David. Are you willing to help me or not? As you may have gathered from our previous interactions, small talk is not my area of expertise.” 

Heaving a sigh, David placed his bag on the dresser and the sweaters on top of the bag. “Fine. Once again my generous spirit will not let me turn away a fashion disaster. Let’s see what we can do, shall we?” 

Rolling her eyes, Bobby followed David to the closet. 

“Okay, I see that we are nearly the same height, though you are slightly taller, so we’ll need a pair of my longer jeans. And I think we should stick to the classics for a first date. Nothing too flashy.” David chattered to himself as he looked Bobbie over (along with spreading her arms and twirling her around) and combed through designer items. After hemming and hawing for several more minutes, David settled on several pieces and handed them over in quick succession.

“Alright, go to the bathroom, try all of this on, and let’s see if I’ve still got it. I mean, of course I do, but let’s see if it all fits how I’m expecting.” 

David gave Bobbie a gentle push towards the bathroom, which she allowed only because it would lead to blowing Stevie’s mind tomorrow night. She quickly changed into the carefully procured outfit and exited the bathroom. 

“Turn please. Ohhh yes, that will definitely work. Those pants were not made for hips but, fuck me, it really works on you. You have some One Stars, right? Shoes with a star on the side?”

“Yes, David, I have shoes that fit that description.” She moved to the mirror over the dresser and took a moment to admire her reflection. “David, it kills me to say this to anyone, but thank you. If I don’t get Stevie naked after showing up in this, then she is definitely only interested in fucking men.” 

“Yes, yes, enough of that. You look great in my clothes and like walking sex. Get changed before someone sees us in here and I have to come up with some story, for which I will rapidly forget all the details.” Once again he shoved Bobbie into the bathroom, beaming as he thought about Stevie’s face when she saw his masterpiece. Patrick would have to make that deposit solo after the store closed tomorrow, because there was no chance in hell he was missing an opportunity to witness a payoff like this.


	10. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobbie and Stevie hit the town for Bobbie’s Elmdale Extravaganza: dining, dancing, and who knows what else! 🥳😉😘
> 
> Lots of links in this one for outfits and songs!

** Stevie **

Stevie kept herself busy all day Friday. Now that the motel actually had customers on a regular basis, it wasn’t hard to do between her everyday tasks, and To Do list items from Mr. Rose’s wish list. 

“Well, Stevie, I don’t know what’s gotten into you but I’m loving the entrepreneurial spirit! Makes me think back on my Rose Video days when we were starting to take off and branching into new cities. There was this one manager, what was his name?” 

“That’s great, Mr. Rose, but I have something at my apartment that really needs my attention. Okay if I head out a few minutes early?” 

Johnny Rose’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline, he waved his hands in front of his chest, palms up, and stammered, “Oh Stevie, of course. Everything alright? I know you have the weekend off so I hope you’re able to enjoy it.” 

Stevie grabbed her bag and yelled over her shoulder as she half ran out the door, “No biggie, don’t worry, see ya Monday!”

As she raced home, she wondered where the fuck they were going in Elmdale. It’s not that big of a place and she couldn’t imagine that Bobbie would want to go anywhere too fancy or full of dummies. She smiled to herself as she stepped into her apartment at the thought of one of Bobbie Draper’s signature ‘Get The Fuck Away From Me _’_ looks being cast towards dumbasses who dared to get too close. Stevie wouldn’t describe herself as any kind of ‘delicate flower’ and tended to choose partners who didn’t have many expectations or who weren’t much interested in making plans beyond, ‘You up?’ Stevie wasn’t sure if romance was a setting she possessed, but guessed she was going to find out tonight.

Thinking over Bobbie’s instructions as she showered and completed her ‘David Required Skincare Regimen’ ( _Youth will only get you so far Stevie. We need to start the preservation process before irrevocable damage ensues!)_ Stevie cycled through her wardrobe in her mind, trying to find the perfect outfit. She knew she was going with those black [ motorcycle boots ](https://www.amazon.com/Carlos-Santana-Womens-Shiloh-Motorcycle/dp/B07CMLJCTF) that always made David purse his lips, cock his head and nod in agreement. What else brought that David Rose nod of approval? Maybe the black dress from the anniversary party? No, too fancy. Oh what about those jeans that David said were, ‘literally the only jeans of yours I can say I approve of you showing in public?’ Stevie dug through her drawer and found the best Black Friday purchase of her life (thank you GroupOn): a pair of dark wash, curvy, bootcut [ Joe’s Jeans ](https://www.joesjeans.com/products/the-honey-bootcut-thqlya5730-1035) . Now for the kicker: her red [ sleeveless tank ](https://www.amazon.com/Sarin-Mathews-Womens-Sleeveless-Stretch/dp/B01LY8X6RE?th=1). She’d never NOT gotten lucky in red. Once her eyes were winged and her lips the matching shade of red, Stevie grabbed her keys (limited in number to fit in these fucking pants) and phone (thank god for wallet covers), locking her door behind her. When had she last fucking bounced down stairs? Get control of yourself, Budd. Jesus, the date hasn’t even started yet.

Stevie pulled up in front of Bobbie’s room right at 6pm. She didn’t want to hear anything from the peanut gallery this evening and oh GOD was that David sitting on the picnic table with his face all twisted in glee?!? FUCK. She climbed out of the car, prepared to give him a verbal assault, when she heard Bobbie’s door creak open and stopped in her tracks. She pivoted to face Bobbie and immediately forgot any thing about David Rose.

Bobbie was dressed head to toe in David Rose designer majesty, plus her own One Stars. Black jeans, ripped at the knees, tight white tee shirt and, of course, that fucking black leather jacket. The Jacket. Bobbie’s dark hair flowed down her back in gentle waves and Stevie forced herself to swallow and fix her face. Bobbie turned towards Stevie and smiled. There was not an ounce of makeup on that woman’s face and yet she glowed like Alexis at a Gala. Stevie’s brain short circuited for the briefest of seconds before the Homo saipan portion of her brain reintroduced language to her consciousness. She smiled up at Bobbie and recognized that a pair of lips were rapidly descending towards her own. 

“Mmmmmm, hi,” Stevie managed after the warm greeting. 

“Hey, beautiful,” Bobbie said, low enough that only Stevie could hear her.

“You lovebirds want to get in or would you rather spend the whole date necking where Roland can add wolf whistles and colorful commentary?” David queried from the open passenger window of the Rose family Lincoln. 

Bobbie opened the door for Stevie, who crawled through the backseat to the spot behind David. As soon as they pulled away she quirked an eyebrow at Bobbie who sighed as she took Stevie’s hand “Obviously, David lent me these clothes and when he learned of my plans to call an Uber he informed me that, ‘That money needs to be spent on food, alcohol, or something utterly frivolous.’” 

David eyed them through the rearview mirror, face stony, and added, “And it better be. You can Uber your drunk selves home, however, as I shall not be putting clothes back on this body tonight. Gotta make sure Patrick maintains that lithe dancer’s physique.” 

Both women groaned from the backseat and David laughed at finally getting to be the relationship expert in a scenario.

They pulled in front of Slice of Heaven and Stevie laughed before she could stop herself. “Well Stevie, you’re lucky that Ted isn’t here right now because he would remind you of how cheesy this is,” David mused as he curled the corners of his mouth in opposite directions. 

“Guess it’s good that Ted doesn’t have any idea about this, isn’t it?” Stevie said in a low tone as she leaned into David’s window. “Thanks, you big softie. Now get back to your leather night or heart eye competition or whatever other sex nonsense tonight entails.” She tapped the top of his car and walked over to meet Bobbie at the restaurant’s entrance.

** Bobbie **

A date. An actual fucking dinner for herself and someone sexy, a musical performance, and time away from overly curious townsfolk. After her years on the run, Bobbie had stopped imagining an evening like this for herself. But something about the serenity of the landscape, the predictability of the work and the gentle, trusting, and at times goading nature of the people pushed open a hidden well of ‘comfortable life expectations’ which included dates with beautiful and sarcastic business owners.

As they waited for their artisanal sausage, roasted red pepper, asiago cheese, and sage pizza, they sipped beers and gave appreciating glances across the table at each other’s outfits. 

“Bold to wear white for pizza, Bobbie,” Stevie started, her face neutral. 

Bobbie laughed to herself, thinking about what passed for ‘bold’ in her previous life. She decided that she’d much prefer keeping red sauce off a white shirt to standing up to superior officers at UN Headquarters or dealing with an unpredictable alien lifeform. “Well, I do enjoy challenges. I have been told that I take perfectly suitable options and throw them out for the one that suits my moral compass.” 

“Oh and what suits your ‘moral compass’ this evening then, Bobbie Draper?”

The pizza arrived and they each pulled a slice onto their plates, waiting for it to cool enough for human consumption. Bobbie traced the water droplets on the side of her glass, her fingertips creating rapidly disappearing symbols, and lazily licked her lips. “Stevie Budd, I plan to watch you experience being taken out by someone who sees exactly who you are and thinks it’s pretty fucking fantastic.” 

Stevie ducked her head over her plate to get closer to the gooey mess on her plate, but as she bent down Bobbie couldn’t help but see the bright red tips of her ears and mottled red that spread across her throat. Satisfied that she’d successfully walked the line of sincerity, sex, and sarcasm, Bobbie attacked her pizza with gusto and grinned with excitement at the thought of Stevie’s face when they arrived at the next location.

**Stevie**

They walked from Slice of Heaven, holding hands with Bobbie leading since Stevie still had no idea where they were going. They discussed their latest methods of Roland avoidance, frustrations and small victories within their jobs, and the most ridiculous statement they heard from the Roses recently (both agreed that it was Alexis’s admission that she learned to read from her mother’s prescription bottles).

Bobbie pulled them to a stop in front of Uncouth. “Stop number two. Hope those boots are comfortable for dancing, Stevie.” She tugged her towards the door and showed her phone to the bored looking teenager, who scanned their tickets. 

“Enjoy the show,” they mumbled as they turned their attention back to their own phone. Both women chuckled at the ridiculous and predictable nature of youth and made their way inside. Stevie practically hummed in anticipation and finally saw a sign posted on the board that tonight The Beths would be the headliner (with opening performance from a local Girls Rock group).

She punched Bobbie’s arm as she cried, “You sneaky bitch! You told me the show was cancelled.” 

Bobbie responded with a hurt look at rubbed her arm. “Well, Stevie, if you feel I’ve hurt you beyond compare, we could just go back to Schitt’s Creek.” 

“Shut up, you know what you did was perfect. Now go buy me a beer in case these students are awful. I’ll take whatever’s darkest.” 

As Bobbie wandered over to the counter for their beers, Stevie found a spot at a raised round table to the right of the stage but closer to the back. This was perfect for avoiding the parents and friends of the girls on stage, gathering her strength for dancing to every single Beths’ song and maybe (hopefully) getting some more Bobbie stories between songs. 

Bobbie walked over with their beers and raised an eyebrow at the young women on stage. “They let kids perform in clubs here?” 

“These are all girls who took classes to learn instruments and this is like a school concert, but for the general public. It changes with each crop of participants in the program and most of the time the teachers make sure that only the decent ones spend much time on stage. I’ve caught a few performances over the years and it pains me to say, but I actually like watching the parents get all giggly over seeing their kids on stage.” Stevie raised her beer and added, “To hope for humanity!” 

With her face reset to stoic, Bobbie raised and clinked her glass with Stevie, saying, “To hope for humanity.” Stevie thought about what it would have meant to have access to something like this when she was growing up, how she might have gotten some skills that could make her some money, given her a creative outlet and a way to connect with other individuals outside of alcohol. She sighed inwardly realizing that regrets were a waste of time and turned her face toward the woman next to her.

All of this tonight. For her. Only her. She’d been on plenty of first dates, meet ups for sex dates, and nights out with friends, but never a date where someone actually planned it around only what she would like to do. She was glad that the lighting was low as she was sure her facial expression was embarrassingly gooey. God, David must be loving how twitterpated she was these days. She reached under the table for Bobbie’s hand and felt her shoulders relax and grin spread across her cheeks as those strong, firm fingers fit around her own. Fuck it, it was her turn to look stupid in public for reasons not involving liquor or weed.

As the Girls Rock set ended, they each made bathroom runs and replenished their beers. Stevie pulled Bobbie towards the stage as The Beths began to set up and concert goers filled in the open space. “Did you spend much time seeing concerts at home or during your stops along the way in your global adventures?” Stevie asked as she sipped her oatmeal stout. 

“Nah, not really one for crowds most of the time. Seen some here and there if I was bored and the people around me were into it. This venue works for me and the company is my favorite so far.” She winked at Stevie who rolled her eyes but didn’t give a comeback.

“Hello, Ontario, we’re The Beths and thanks for coming out. Gonna do our best to make this concert worthy of leaving your couch and Netflix programming. 1, 2, 3, 4!” The powerful chords to ‘[ Uptown Girl’ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BmCZ-NxESOc) cut through the club and Stevie realized that her beer would be on the floor unless she found a spot for it. Bobbie plucked it from her hands and placed both of their beers on a nearby table, after nodding at the two individuals sitting there as thanks for sharing the space. Stevie bounced, danced and flung her hair in a glee that only screaming vocals and electric guitar could induce. Song after song, Stevie lost herself in the feeling of being slightly intoxicated on beer and completely lost in the growls and laments of a woman with a guitar.

She moved close to the table and stole a drink in between songs, looking up at Bobbie who was doing the same. “Whatcha think?” Stevie asked, probably loudly considering how close they’d been standing to the speakers. 

Bobbie smirked at her while replying, “They’re cool. Definitely love the moves they’re bringing out of you.” She slid her hands across Stevie’s hips and down over her ass, landing in her back pockets. Bobbie pulled Stevie close and kissed her suddenly. Her tongue swiped across Stevie’s and she softly bit Stevie’s bottom lip before pulling back up. 

They each downed the rest of their beers as the band started playing ‘[ Little Death ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UuzlZWvTU2I).’ Stevie began swaying (with her ears tinting pink as she thought about the last time she listened to this song in her bed) and felt Bobbie’s body move flush against her back. Stevie leaned her head back into Bobbie’s chest as hands snaked around her hips and matched her rhythm. As the song reached its crescendo, Bobbie’s hands flew up to Stevie’s shoulders, spun her around and pushed her hair away from her face. 

“Bobbie,” Stevie groaned, and Bobbie’s lips pressed to hers as she walked Stevie towards the side of the room. Bobbie’s kisses seared into her mouth and then traveled along her jaw and down her neck. 

“Stevie, you’re so fucking hot, gods,” she said as she pulled Stevie up and pressed her against the wall. 

“Fucking hell, fuck me, Bobbie,” Stevie moaned softly before she could stop herself. 

A deep flush filled her cheeks as Bobbie licked the shell of her ear, bit the lobe and whispered, “That can easily be arranged, but only if you ask me nicely and not with all of these idiots watching.” 

Stevie reached up into Bobbie’s hair, tugged her ear down to her lips, and breathed into her ear, “Please, Bobbie.” 

Bobbie pushed Stevie up a little higher and pressed the crotch of her jeans against Stevie’s. Stevie threw her head back as she pressed her hips forward, desperate for friction. “Mmmm, eager, I like that,” Bobbie grinned and said between breathy kisses. 

“You have no fucking idea, Bobbie. Call the Uber. Now!” Stevie’s voice hardened but cracked at the end, as her desire betrayed whatever cool she had left. Bobbie lowered Stevie as she pulled the phone out of her back pocket and brought up the app. She handed it to Stevie to enter her address and then slid the phone back.

“Thank you, Uncouth, you’ve been great! Merch out front and support your local Girls Rock. We’re The Beths and we hope you have a fantastic night!!” The lead singer caught Stevie’s eye and winked at the end of her speech, causing Stevie to fit in an eye roll she was overdue for this evening. As ‘[ River Run: Lvl 1 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rydhookly58)’ blasted through the speakers she and Bobbie walked out of the club and into the cool evening. Stevie shivered and felt The Jacket fall onto her shoulders. The Toyota Camry pulled up to the curb, Stevie stepped into the backseat and crawled to the other side. Bobbie climbed in, gave a nod of greeting (and look of ‘fuck off’) to their driver, buckled herself in and placed Stevie’s hand in hers.

Stevie felt the air crackle around her and realized that she’d never been this turned on by anyone of any gender in her life. This was absolutely happening and she could tell that Bobbie Draper would be the undoing of many previously held notions about her interests. As she looked out the window at the rapidly passing trees, Stevie realized with horror that she hadn’t considered how Bobbie’s pleasure figured into all of this. 

As she began David Rose level catastrophizing, Bobbie leaned over and turned Stevie’s face to hers. “Relax, Stevie. I have no expectations for tonight. All I want to do is make you forget everything that sucks for a little while, okay? Trust me?” 

Stevie nodded and decided that this moment deserved to be the ‘Inaugural Intentional Fucking at Casa de Budd’. Well, by people born without dicks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girls Rock is 💯 real and awesome. I‘ve had the pleasure of seeing several performances in multiple states and highly recommend it! It’s a treat to watch the performers and their families. 😍😍😍
> 
> You didn’t think you’d get EVERYTHING in this chapter, did you? I know, I know, it’s cruel and unusual punishment. But you did get sexy outfits and sweet moments!
> 
> Monday will be: Stevie’s Apartment 🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥


	11. Stevie’s Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve arrived. This is the chapter where Stevie learns that sometimes we don’t discover EVERYTHING about ourselves in college. 😉
> 
> I hope you enjoy the ride! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Belated thank you to ElswhereFumbling for all of Stevie’s beautiful clothes in the last chapter. You are the real VIP! 😘
> 
> ————————————

Stevie’s bravado ran out as she reached her apartment door and she noted with embarrassment that her hands were shaking as she fit the key into the lock on her door. 

“Allow me,” Bobbie offered as she turned the key and opened the door. 

“Thanks,” Stevie murmured and ran her fingers through her hair. “Uh, make yourself at home. Want a drink?” Stevie asked as she entered the kitchen and turned on the light. 

“Just water for me thanks,” Bobbie replied as she removed her shoes and placed the leather jacket on the end of the couch.

Stevie poured water for both of them and a shot of vodka (quickly imbibed) for herself. 

“Thanks,” Bobbie said as she placed a kiss on Stevie’s cheek and drank the entire glass in one long swallow. After glancing at Stevie and taking in her gape mouthed amazement, Bobbie looked bashful and stated, “Military habits die hard. Never knew when I would get my next water break so I learned to make the most of it.” 

“Uh no, no, it was quite the sight to behold. No need to apologize. I’m just, well I’m nervous as shit, Bobbie. As you may have noticed I have realized that I have no idea what I’m doing at this point.”

Bobbie placed the water glass in the sink and walked back towards Stevie. She pulled Stevie into a tight hug and ran her hands up and down Stevie’s back. “Stevie, this could be as much or as little as you want. We could watch something on the couch or I could go back to the motel if that’s what makes you comfortable.” They stood in the kitchen, gently swaying as Bobbie’s hands and words calmed the racing in Stevie’s mind.

Stevie’s breathing evened and she placed her hands on either side of Bobbie’s face. “What I want is to walk over to the bed and see if you’re all talk.” 

“Ohhhhh, she’s back, huh?” Bobbie spun Stevie around by her shoulders and walked her towards the bed. “Stevie, I want you to use your words tonight. I don’t want to guess what you want. I need you to tell me when something doesn’t feel right or you want more. Can you do that for me?” 

Stevie smiled lazily as she gazed at Bobbie and nodded, “Yes,” her reply barely above a whisper.

Bobbie skimmed her fingers down Stevie’s arms, so softly Stevie almost thought she was imagining it. Bobbie brought Stevie’s right hand up to her mouth and languidly extended Stevie’s pointer finger. Placing the tip of Stevie’s finger on the edge of her lips, she traced the patterns in her fingerprint with the tip of her tongue. 

Squeezing her eyes closed, Stevie released a low moan that turned into a growl as Bobbie slid Stevie’s finger into her mouth. Unfortunately for Stevie’s patience, Bobbie’s lips turned into a wicked smile as she slid Stevie’s finger slower and slower until her speed was practically glacial. Stevie’s eyes flew open, pupils blown and her brown eyes were onyx with desire. Without increasing her speed in the slightest, Bobbie removed Stevie’s fingers, slid her hands into Stevie’s hair to shift her neck to the side, letting her full, soft lips and skillful tongue drift over every centimeter of Stevie’s ears and neck, sucking and listening for every hitch and moan. Bobbie eased her hips infinitesimally closer to the writhing woman against her and Stevie’s hands flew to the sides of Bobbie’s face. 

“Need to kiss you. Now!” 

“Gods yes,” Bobbie breathed into Stevie’s mouth as it crashed into hers. 

Stevie’s tongue tumbled into Bobbie’s mouth, tracing the edges of Bobbie’s tongue and lips, biting those full lips with a territorial growl. 

“So you want it like that, huh?” Bobbie breathed huskily into Stevie’s ear. “Alright then,” she said and shoved Stevie onto the bed behind her, where Stevie had wanted to be since laying eyes on this godlike creature.

“Take off these fucking clothes,” Bobbie growled, crouching over Stevie, pulling up her shirt and reaching behind her to pop open her bra with one hand. 

“Ohhh, neat party trick, soldier,” joked Stevie, with a mischievous glint in her eye. “Any more clothing related surprises?” 

Bobbie pushed the bra straps down Stevie’s arms, taking in every shift in Stevie’s breath and hips. “Guess you’ll just have to wait and see,” Bobbie replied as she slithered forward, gliding over Stevie’s body. Edging her mouth directly over Stevie’s left ear, Bobbie whispered, “Before tonight is over, your throat will be raw from the sound of my name.” Bobbie’s tongue skated over the rim of Stevie’s ear, inching herself forward, her chest hovering over Stevie’s. She dragged Stevie’s earlobe into her mouth, raking her teeth over the skin, biting and dragging her tongue behind. 

“Jesus Christ, Bobbie. Lower, lower,” Stevie managed to string together and Bobbie smiled into her neck. 

“As you wish,” Bobbie murmured and shifted her body to begin her descent. “Mmmmmm so eager.” Bobbie trailed her lips down Stevie’s body, licking, sucking, nipping and gently blowing until she reached Stevie’s left breast. Bobbie placed soft, airy kisses in a lazy circle, moving towards Stevie’s nipple. 

“Ughhh, mmm, please,” Stevie moaned, realizing she’d never felt lips this soft on her body (though of course David’s were close) and never had anyone brought her such pleasure in such a sexy, bordering on sadistic way. 

Bobbie appeared to take immense pleasure in making Stevie beg for more and making each moment stretch for as long as possible. This woman had a confidence level that could rival any Rose. Bobbie alternated languidly licking the edges of Stevie’s right nipple and nipping the tip, while simultaneously tweaking the left nipple and dragging her nails across it. Stevie bucked her hips in a desperate effort to move Bobbie’s affections further south. 

But, enjoying the show, Bobbie kept her attention focused on Stevie’s breasts. “Stevie, is something the matter? Something you’d like me to stop?” 

“God no, your tongue is fucking magic,” Stevie grunted and then added more softly, “please don’t stop.” 

“Didn’t plan on it,” Bobbie whispered huskily, moving her mouth over to Stevie’s left nipple and her dexterous fingers to the right. When Stevie’s moaning raised an octave (wrists wound dangerously tight into the bedding), Bobbie determined that she’d brought the woman to the edge of sanity and dragged her tongue down Stevie’s sternum, followed by gentle kisses across opposite sides of her midsection. When she heard a sharp inhale after breathing on Stevie’s left hip bone, Bobbie stopped to give it the attention it deserved. “Stevie, you have no idea how fucking gorgeous you are. Covering yourself up in all those layers like you don’t have skin like goddamn Aphrodite.” 

Stevie yanked the pillow and scrunched it over her face, cringing in embarrassment. “Absolutely not,” Bobbie stated flatly, pushing the pillow away. “I want to see every single expression and hear every sound from that mouth when I show you what this tongue and these fingers can do.” 

Begrudgingly acquiescing as a smile spread across her face, Stevie nodded and focused on not moving her hands over her face as well. 

“Scoot to the edge of the bed and sit that fantastic ass on a pillow,” Bobbie ordered and Stevie complied, at a speed she wasn’t aware was possible. 

Bobbie dropped to her knees in front of Stevie, gazing into her lust-filled, chocolate brown eyes, until Stevie threw her head back and practically screamed, “For fucks sake, touch me. Please, Bobbie. Touch me, touch me, touch me.” 

As Stevie begged, Bobbie slid her fingers under the waistband of Stevie’s jeans, popped open the button and slowly slid down her zipper. In a tempered manner she typically reserved for scoping enemies, Bobbie slid Stevie’s jeans and underwear up over her ass, down her legs and off to a corner of the room. Bobbie picked up Stevie’s right leg, running her fingertips from the heel to right where the top of her thigh met the curve of her ass. “What if I just touched you like this?” Bobbie muttered, “All night? Ran my fingers over your skin and made you squirm until you begged for mercy?” 

Stevie uttered sounds she hoped might be considered words, in some language that Bobbie could understand, as her brain was running out of the ability to produce English. 

Bobbie placed Stevie’s foot on her left shoulder and repeated the action on her left leg. “Should I grant you release, Stevie?” 

“Mmm, yes, yes, please,” Stevie moaned, biting her knuckles and twisting her hips. 

Kissing her way down Stevie’s thigh, Bobbie circled the tip of her index finger over the top of Stevie’s clit, following Stevie’s body as her hips jumped off of the bed. Bobbie pressed Stevie’s hips down with her left hand and used the fingers on her right to begin tracing the edges of her labia, lowering her face to Stevie’s clit. “Mmm, yes,” Bobbie murmured as she flicked her tongue on the tip of Stevie’s pussy, sucking and licking with relentless precision. “Are you ready for my fingers Stevie?” Bobbie muttered. 

“Yes, just do it, please, yes, please, god.” 

Before she could ingratiate herself any further, Stevie felt her eyes roll back in her head farther than she thought possible, as Bobbie slicked her index finger with lube and glided it into Stevie’s pussy (angling towards her most sensitive spot). Sucking her, nipping her, scratching her, petting her, pushing her, the sex beast had the nerve to ask, “Care for more?” 

“God stop asking just more, yes, more, mo-“ and then choked back a groan as a second finger joined in the welcome assault on her pussy. 

With a maddening and delicious rhythm, Bobbie dragged her fingers in and out of Stevie, kissing her thighs, stomach, hips, and back to her clit. Writhing, squirming and making noises fit for a rabid animal, Stevie thought that she just might actually lose her mind, when Bobbie moved her calloused thumb on top of Stevie’s clit. Throwing her head back further, Stevie’s breath hitched and she briefly forgot who and where she was. Smiling into her kisses, Bobbie continued her rhythm with fingers, thumb and lips until she felt Stevie’s body tense, shiver, and melt into the pillow and mattress. Lapping at her swollen lips and clit through the aftershocks, Bobbie’s spirits surged in response to the sounds of Stevie’s pleasure.

Once Stevie’s body stilled and her grip on the sheets relaxed, Bobbie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, crawled up the bed and lay next to Stevie. 

Stevie’s face glowed in the low light and a dopey, soft smile spread across her face. In a gravelly voice she stated, “I’m not, um, not gonna have smart words for a while.” 

Bobbie quirked her eyebrow and propped herself up on her left elbow, “Hmm, only dumb ones then?” 

“Shut up. You know what you did.” 

“Can’t say I feel bad about it.” 

Stevie pushed herself up on her right elbow and turned towards Bobbie. She pushed the hair back from Bobbie’s face and tucked it behind her ear. “Oh, you shouldn’t. That was the most powerful orgasm I have ever experienced in my entire fucking life. You have now ruined my expectations for future sexual encounters and made me wonder what’s so different about what New Zealanders learn about sex that leads to, well, THAT. I mean what the FUCK?!”

Bobbie fell back on the pillow, threw her arms up and laughed at the beauty that was the honest stream of consciousness from fucked out Stevie Budd. “Happy to provide, madam.” 

Stevie popped up and straddled Bobbie, gripping her wrists. “Madam?!? Do I look like a fucking diplomat?” Bobbie sucked in her breath as she thought about the last woman who made her feel this way and definitely DID fit that description. A woman so alike and yet so very different from the ball of fire, sarcasm and warmth who gazed down at her now.

“You’re wearing an awful lot of clothes, Bobbie Draper.” 

“Is that a problem for you? Madam?” 

“Okay, that’s enough of that.” Stevie leaned down and began placing whispery, barely there kisses around Bobbie’s face, pressing her weight into Bobbie’s wrists. “I’m a fast learner,” she breathed into Bobbie’s ear. “Let’s see if you agree.” 

Bobbie sucked in her breath as Stevie suddenly bit her earlobe and then began alternating kisses and bites to her neck. “Stevie, gods, yes.”

Stevie clambered off Bobbie’s body and made quick work of removing her jeans, underwear and socks. “Up, up” she motioned with her hands and Bobbie sat up so Stevie could pull off her shirt and bra. Bobbie’s body felt hot and supple and God Stevie wanted to light her up like a Christmas tree. She ran her fingers up and down Bobbie’s sides, over her breasts, her stomach, down her thighs and back up again, waiting to hear more than heavy breathing and moans from the writhing mess in her bed. “Say it, Bobbie. I need to hear words.” 

“Please, Stevie, please. Touch me, kiss me, something, gods!”

Stevie slowed her hands to a crawl and traced a leisurely swirl on Bobbie’s right nipple as she rolled the left nipple between the index finger and thumb of her opposite hand. Bobbie’s hands gripped the sheets as her hips pushed up into Stevie’s. Stevie hummed in surprise, gripping Bobbie’s side and placing sloppy kisses across her chest. Bobbie groaned and pushed herself up on her elbows. 

“Stevie, don’t feel like you have to do this. I mean, Jesus, please don’t stop if you want to keep going, but I don’t want you to feel obligated just because I did.”

“Bobbie, I am far from a perfect human but one of my best qualities, in my mind, is that I don’t do things I don’t want to do. And right now,” Stevie skimmed her thumb across Bobbie’s bottom lip, “I want to see what sounds I can bring out of this otherwise controlled and even tempered mouth. Okay?” 

Bobbie closed her eyes and Stevie kissed her eyelids. “Alright then, Stevie. Alright mmm.” Bobbie descended into whimpers as Stevie slithered down her body, leaving kisses and scratches in her wake.

Chasing the hitches of breath and twists of hips, Stevie worked Bobbie open with her fingers and tongue. “Yes, Stevie, to the right, ughhh yes, more, more!” Adding a second and then third finger,then crooking them slightly, Stevie took Bobbie’s clit softly between her teeth and swept the tip of her tongue in a figure eight as Bobbie tumbled into her orgasm. Continuing until Bobbie’s hips stilled, Stevie withdrew her fingers and pressed soft kisses to Bobbie’s inner thighs.

Stevie wiped her face on her sheet and decided that even after standing ovations, making Bobbie Draper scream her name would go down as the greatest accomplishment of her life so far. Heaving herself and the covers up the bed, she pulled Bobbie close. Bobbie snuggled into Stevie’s embrace, blissed out and exhausted.

“Okay, this is adorable, really, but I am now starving and desperately thirsty,” Stevie said as the mass of limbs and hair beneath her pulled in closer and grunted. “Come on, up, go pee at least before you pass out.” Stevie pushed, prodded, and tickled Bobbie until she begrudgingly relented and plodded towards the bathroom. Admiring the breathtaking sight of a naked Bobbie Draper in her apartment, Stevie patted herself on the back (mentally only) for breaking the ‘no sex at home’ rule again. Pulling on a tee shirt stolen from a high school boyfriend, Stevie extracted a second one for Bobbie and headed to the kitchen to figure out post coital snacks. She hummed Cabaret songs as she poured two glasses of water and made a plate of crackers, grapes, dried sausage and goat cheese. Damn, she was a classy bitch these days!

Hearing the rush of water from Bobbie finishing in the bathroom, Stevie brought the plate and then both glasses to the bedside table and snuggled back under the covers. Bobbie tucked in next to her after pulling on the soft, oversized shirt left on the bed. 

“You spoil me, Stevie Budd,” she stammered between bites and swallows. 

Kissing the top of her head and pulling her close, Stevie chuckled. “No plans on stopping that anytime soon either. Hope that works for you.” 

Rolling her eyes as she polished off her glass of water and placing it on the bedside table, Bobbie settled her head on her pillow. “I could get used to that,” she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their date, Stevie and Bobbie decide to make the most of their weekend.

This was wrong. Bobbie’s eyes flew open and she sucked in her breath. To start with, the bed was in the wrong place in the room and had an extra body in it. Wait, back up, wait, Stevie’s place, she was in Stevie’s place. Slowly releasing a breath, Bobbie looked across the bed to the jumble of shirt, arms and legs currently cohabitating the bed with her. She slipped out of the bed and made her way towards the bathroom, hoping to avoid any creaky floorboards or unforeseen furniture. After washing her hands, she splashed water on her face and rinsed the morning breath out of her mouth with mouthwash she found behind the mirror.

She climbed back into bed as Stevie groaned and tucked her head into Bobbie’s chest. Feeling uncharacteristically domestic, Bobbie pulled Stevie close, resting her chin on the top of Stevie’s head. Had she ever felt this rested? Maybe after completing a successful training exercise in early days with the Marines or after she shot that blue bugger in the head and finally knew it was dead. 

Stevie stirred beneath her and pulled away to stretch. “Mmmm, morning,” Stevie groaned. 

“Morning, sunshine. Care to go get some breakfast soon? Someone made me work up an appetite yesterday.” Bobbie winked at Stevie, who blushed and scurried to the bathroom herself. 

“Hey, you’re the one with all the plans. You figure it out.” Bobbie laughed and began putting on last night’s outfit. She had to give it to David. The man knew how to dress, especially when it came to dressing with romantic intent.

“Okay, we need to leave extremely soon or I will peel all of that off of you again. Just let me jump in the shower first.” 

Bobbie grinned and moved to the couch to pull on and tie her shoes, giving Stevie some privacy to get ready. 

They both bounced down the apartment steps, giggling over David’s pride at dressing others and snatches of conversations Bobbie caught at the café. Their hands drifted towards each other and Stevie didn’t pull away when Bobbie pressed them together. 

“Thanks for letting me in your home, Stevie. I know you don’t do that lightly.” 

Rolling her eyes to ease the sentimental turn in the conversation, Stevie said, “Yeah, well, I’d say you more than proved your point about why I should let you in my bed,” and squeezed Bobbie’s hand. “Might be convinced to let it happen again if there was the promise of a repeat performance.” 

“Oh, you think so, do ya?”

They snickered and poked each other as they made their way towards the motel. 

“I need to get out of these clothes before I catch guff from David. Cool with waiting in my room for a minute?” 

Stevie agreed and scrolled through her phone while sprawled on Bobbie’s bed. “What’s something on your journey that you wanted to have but haven’t yet?” Stevie queried as Bobbie pulled on her faded jeans. 

“Easy,” Bobbie answered quickly. “I can never get enough of the ocean. The smell, the feel of the water on my toes, the enormity of it. It’s unreal.” She paused to even her breath, so that the tears would remain in her eyes where they belonged. Stevie could never know how little time Bobbie had spent near the water and what an effect it had on her psyche.

“Well, sounds like we need to make that happen then,” Stevie said evenly, giving Bobbie time to collect herself. Stevie knew how embarrassing it could be to feel overcome with emotion in the presence of others and allowed Bobbie to complete the last of her preparation in silence. “You eat many bagels on this grand tour of yours? There’s a decent place that David and Patrick found on the way to one of their vendors.” 

“Sure, sounds great,” Bobbie replied, pumping back up with optimism at the thought of a day out with Stevie.

They escaped to Stevie’s car and began their journey before they could be besieged with questions from the Roses or Roland, which is a victory any day. Recognizing a fellow introvert’s need for introspection, Stevie turned on the radio and pushed several preselect buttons in an attempt to locate some decent music. Bobbie suggested the community college station and they agreed it wasn’t any worse than the other options.

They rounded a bend and spotted a silver Airstream bearing a giant bagel from the roof. “Subtle, isn’t it?” Stevie asked as they approached the counter. Bagels procured, they dug in at a picnic table and gazed at the changing leaves. 

“I hope you appreciate how beautiful it is here, Stevie. I had no idea that some of these color combinations were even possible in nature.” 

“Oh yeah? Guess I do take it for granted. The last time I really took it in was after David informed me that he was, “getting me out of this dumpy town.” I completely saw red at the nerve of an outsider saying that about my home. Did a lot of soul searching and almost got in this rust bucket to head towards the horizon to see what’s so great about  t he big cities everyone clamors on and on about. But...I chickened out. Decided that the ‘dumpy town’ suited me just fine.”

Bobbie thought about Stevie’s words as they finished their breakfast. “What if we took a trip together? If you didn’t have to go it alone but could still come back here if you didn’t like it?” 

Stevie threw away their wrappers and napkins, mulling over Bobbie’s words. “You’d be interested in having me come along? Thought you were a solo traveler.” 

Clicking her seatbelt, Bobbie turned to Stevie. “We’ve taken enough hikes for me to know what you’re like, Stevie. You share when something is on your mind, aren’t afraid of silence or a challenge, and have a good eye for bullshit. Also, the nights wouldn’t be cold or boring. That’s enough for me.” 

“Well, alright then. Lemme think about it and we’ll see if we can figure out somewhere we both want to go. For now, how about I take you on a little daytrip? Trust me?” 

“More than anyone else on this Earth, Stevie Budd.” 

“Fuck, yeah.”


	13. Roadtrippin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie and Bobbie go on a culinary adventure (My Favorite Kind) and share more truths 🥰🚗🍳🧀🍔

As they drove east, Stevie considered alerting Bobbie to their destination but decided against it. For all she knew, Bobbie’d already figured it out and on the off chance she hadn’t, Stevie couldn’t deny herself the joy of the surprise. She was lucky her cousin was often bored and enjoyed texting approximately every member of the family in rapid succession, so that Stevie could arrange the first stop along the way.

They cruised along Highway 401, switching to Stevie’s downloaded songs when they lost the Elmdale station and the internet signal. 

“It seems like your childhood was either remote or sheltered, since I’ve been singing solos here. Is there anything I could play that’s more your speed Bobbie?” 

Bobbie shook her head and smiled mirthlessly at her lap. “No, I didn’t have access to radio as a kid and as an adult I just stayed in my head most of the time. I don’t mind it, I mean I enjoyed the concert, I just never connected with music like some people do. I always wanted to be out exploring and to survive where I grew up, that meant being aware of your surroundings. There are creatures who live there who were not intent on sharing the space with humans any longer than necessary.” 

Stevie grimaced, “Oh god, yeah, I’ve heard about the wildlife from that part of the world. Snakes and spiders and stuff I can’t even compare to other animals. We have bears but they’re relatively easy to avoid, thank god. Encounter anything else freaky on your journey?” 

“Oh, you could say that. I don’t really like thinking about it, honestly. Between the military and traveling I’ve seen enough fucked up situations for several lifetimes.” Bobbie reached across the car and threaded Stevie’s fingers through her own. “I’ve also witnessed bravery and sheer fucking determination that pushed me to keep going when I easily could and would have stopped. And I’ve seen kindness to a level I’ve never known.” She turned back to her car window and squinted at the approaching lights of a city. “Also audacity because where the fuck are we going, Stevie?”

Stevie laughed at the quick indignation, “My, my, temper, temper, Ms. Draper. Are you feeling peckish? We’re approaching one of the best cities for food in the entire world. Or so I’m told. I’ll have to find out from you if that’s actually true.” Stevie exited the highway, following the GPS directions towards the restaurant her cousin convinced her was, ‘The Most Lowkey Burger Dive in Montreal.’ After navigating through the midday traffic in Old Montreal, Stevie happened upon a space in a parking deck. “Come on, let’s get some meat!” Stevie growled as she pulled Bobbie towards the exit.

After recently acclimating to regular physical activity, Stevie was now grateful for a bit of a walk to the restaurant. She and Bobbie pressed their faces to the glass of every other shop and admired the haberdasheries, bicycle repair shops and independent book stores that felt foreign after time in Schitt’s Creek. They stopped in front of a large sign that read “Restaurant Greenspot” and Stevie pulled them towards the entrance.

The smells of meat, cheese and bread flooded both women’s senses and they leaned towards each other unintentionally. “Oh, Stevie, I can already tell we need to thank whomever told you about this place.” 

As they slid into their booth and accepted the menus, Stevie glanced across the table at her typically nonplussed companion. ‘Getting Bobbie Gently Outside of Her Comfort Zone’ was quickly becoming Stevie’s favorite game and she knew with certainty that quality burgers, poutine and beer were the ways to start. 

A server approached to take their drink orders and answer any questions about the menu, which rivaled Café Tropical’s in size. Sensing Bobbie’s overstimulation, Stevie ordered two local lagers (after glancing across the table and receiving a slight nod) and asked what the server preferred on the menu. Holding up bejeweled fingers to list off their answer, the server of indeterminate gender recited, “My defaults are: St.-Henri Poutine, Greek salad, Hamburger, and coconut cream pie.” 

“Excellent. We will have 1 of each of those for the table, please and thank you,” Stevie said as she handed the menus to the server and turned back to a shocked and bemused Bobbie. “What? I could tell you were overwhelmed,” Stevie said as she reached across the table for Bobbie’s hands. 

“I was, I’m just used to being the person who takes charge in most situations. Not sure how I feel about being on the other side of the exchange,” Bobbie replied, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

Stevie’s thumbs traced the veins on the top of Bobbie’s hands, causing Bobbie to close her eyes and lean forward on her elbows. In a low voice that Stevie knew was intended only for her in this public place, Bobbie said, “That feels amazing. Is it weird that you doing that feels more intimate than sex?”

Stevie shook her head and released a throaty laugh as she grazed her fingertips around Bobbie’s hands. “Nope, I’ve definitely never been the ‘hand holding type’ in my entire life, so this is uncharted waters for me too. You bring out mysterious girlfriend qualities that I’ve read about but never experienced.” Stevie sucked in her breath, realizing the word that escaped in a moment of honesty. “Not that we’ve defined ourselves, that way. I mean, I know you are only crashing in Schitt’s Creek on your way to wherever else you’re going”

“Stevie.” Bobbie shifted her hands to rest on top of the blushing and babbling creature who shared her booth. “I’d be honored to be your girlfriend.”

Stevie was spared further backtracking as their beers, salad, and poutine arrived and overtook the table. She stole furtive glances across the table to check for wavering regret in Bobbie’s face but saw only ravenous glee at their bounty. They dove into the spread and for several minutes the only sounds from either of them were groans, lip smacks and finger sucking.

At some point, Stevie realized that she needed to breathe and let her food settle before she had indigestion in the middle of nowhere on the way to their final destination. She tapped Bobbie’s arm and said, “Hey, don’t rush. There’s more food coming and more trip to enjoy after this stop.”

Bobbie took a steadying breath and nodded. “I don’t remember the last time I had food that tasted like this. That pizza in Elmdale is good but this is a whole other level. I’m glad we ordered the salad so I don’t lapse into a coma for the next leg of the drive to, where are we going exactly?”

“Oh no, even gravy and fried items can’t pry that from me, Bobbie Draper. It’s time you were reminded that I am a woman of secrets. Besides, when was the last time you got a pleasant surprise?” Stevie dipped a fry in gravy and wiggled her eyebrows at her companion, before lifting the dripping fry to her lips and almost managing to hide her moan of delight at its flavor.

Bobbie smirked and answered, “I’d say my last pleasant surprise is right here in this restaurant, giving me shit, like usual.” She leaned back in the booth and gave Stevie an appraising look. “Why don’t you tell me something else surprising? Tell me something no one in Schitt’s Creek knows, not even David.”

Stevie swallowed suddenly in shock at her girlfriend, since that’s what they were saying now. “You wanna swap secrets? This is a turn.”

“Sounding like deflection to me Stevie. Come on. Spill. Something no one knows. Anything.”

Now it was Stevie’s turn to sit back in the booth. She racked her brain for something inane enough to let her still have a bit of cool left but deep enough that Bobbie wouldn’t ask for more information. Also, it apparently also had to be something she hadn’t told David. “I went to high school in Schitt’s Creek because it wasn’t safe to live with my dad anymore. I stayed with my aunt Maureen, who ran the motel before me, and stayed the hell out of Bloomington where he lived.”

Bobbie reached for Stevie’s hand and entwined their fingers. “That was a little deeper than I was expecting but thanks for telling me. I was thinking I was going to hear about a pet or first crush. I’m sorry about your dad but glad that Maureen could be there for you. Sounds like you two were close.”

Their burger arrived and Bobbie unclasped their hands to cut it in half and move Stevie’s half to an empty plate. She slid it across the table to the now quiet woman. 

Stevie accepted the plate, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly and looking at the ceiling. “No, I think it’s better that we talk about real shit like this now. My family is completely fucked up and you would find out sooner or later. I’d rather know now if learning about them makes you want to pack up your meager supplies and head back for the woods. Literally.” She took a large, meaty bite and tried to enjoy the food that she’d driven so far to sample.

“Stevie. Look at me,” Bobbie demanded.

Stevie viewed Bobbie over her burger, searching Bobbie’s face for fear, judgement or disgust. “I know about seriously fucked up families. Where you came from is certainly a part of who you are but it’s far from all of it. Besides, you’re a survivor, like me, and that’s worth more than you know. Look at Patrick! He had the most boring and supportive childhood I’ve ever heard of and he was miserable and trying to be ‘normal’ till he was 30. I’m grateful that you wanted to share that piece of your history with me and trust me with it.” Bobbie pulled Stevie’s feet between her own under the table and ran the toes of her shoes down the back of Stevie’s calves. “You’re not scaring me off, Stevie Budd. It’s not possible.”

Stevie blushed into her burger and mumbled, “Yeah, okay, we’ll see.”

“Oh you’ll see, alright. I’m going to tell everyone in the café about my _girlfriend_ and her adventurous and generous nature.” Bobbie grinned as she attacked the last of her burger and the remaining poutine and salad.

Stevie shot murderous glances across the table. “Title rescinded. Immediately. Pending further review by the committee.”

Their server cleared the plates from the table and asked if they’d like the pie for here or to go. “Oh, definitely to go,” Stevie informed them, holding her stomach. As the server left for the check and boxed pie, Stevie added, “I hope some space opens for it in a little while though. My cousin was insistent we order it and David would flog me if he found out I turned down pie.”

“Hey, how are we paying for this little adventure date? I know the motel has improved but I wasn’t aware it improved to covering multiple meals for both of us in one day. I’m not rich but I can help.”

When the check arrived, Stevie put down cash to cover the bill and tip. “You can get dinner. Promise. If I ever have room to eat again, that is.”

They meandered back to the car in a comfortable silence.

In the car, Stevie turned to Bobbie, a hopeful expression on her face. “Okay, two choices. One, we go back home and make excellent use of my apartment again. Two, I reach out to my one cool family member and our adventure continues. I would rather keep going but I’m completely fine if you want to go back to Schitt’s Creek. We’ve, uh, already had some intense and exciting weekend-off moments.”

Bobbie reached over and pushed a lock of hair behind Stevie’s ear. Her fingers traced Stevie’s jaw and tilted her head as she pulled Stevie’s face towards her own. “Let’s keep going” she whispered into Stevie’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Stevie, you’re a goner now! Well you both are 😊😘💕
> 
> Y’all, I had SO MUCH fun researching this chapter. My partner and I are always planning a Montreal trip so this gave me a lovely excuse to learn more. All of these items come from the actual menu!
> 
> I also value the conversations brought out in a road trip, both internal and external. This journey will continue for several more chapters so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to those of you who’ve commented and left kudos!! 🥰🥰🥰


	14. A New Budd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie and Bobbie journey onward, crash with a new Budd, and plan an evening out. Bobbie has a surprising conversation.

Bobbie’s senses flooded with relief when the car returned to the highway. While the food was delicious and she’d never forget that shade of pink that crossed Stevie’s skin once she realized she’d called Bobbie her girlfriend, the rush of people, cars, and noise left her feeling exhausted. Her sensibilities must have adjusted to Schitt’s Creek, mountain hikes and a commercial kitchen to herself because the city of Montreal had nothing on some of the ports she’d spent time in during her last life. Real Life. Is this real life now?

“Hey, you still with me? Or did the cheese and meat combination drag you to the depths of the napping underworld?” Stevie asked, poking Bobbie’s thigh at her pressure points.

“Oh, damnit, that fucking hurts you little monster!”

“Little!?! Oh I’ve been waiting for this, Draper, you towering She-Hulk. You know I’m the only one who knows where we’re going right?”

Soon they were both giggling, Bobbie snorting, which made them both laugh harder, gasping for breath.

“Okay, I have to actually see to drive,” Stevie managed, once she’d taken some deep breaths and gripped the wheel. “So, I suppose I should give you a little more information on our destination. My cousin Scott lives in Quebec City, which is right on the river that flows into the Atlantic Ocean. I know that’s not exactly, ‘going to the ocean,’ but maybe it’s close enough?”

Bobbie laughed at the ridiculousness of this last minute journey and the woman leading it. “Stevie, how long are we even going to be able to be in this city before we have to turn around and drive back to Schitt’s Creek?”

“Okay so probably we’ll have to leave early afternoon tomorrow and then drive straight back but fuck it! I’ve never been this far from home!” Stevie’s eyes gleamed in the late afternoon light and Bobbie found her glee addictive.

“Fuck, yes! Let’s crash at Scott’s, see the river, walk around Quebec, and then drive back tomorrow.” Bobbie took Stevie’s hand in her own and tightly gripped her fingers. “I’m gonna make sure we suck every ounce of pleasure from this trip, Stevie. That’s a promise.”

Grinning wickedly Stevie squeezed back as she returned her attention to the road. “Gonna hold you to that one, Marine.”

Outside of a pit stop in Trois-Rivieres, the drive continued with smatterings of small talk, Stevie’s folky indie rock station, and occasional snores from the passenger seat. When they pull in front of Scott’s home, which could be called a ‘quirky bungalow’ if one was kind (or ‘dumpy old house’ if looking at it through Rose colored glasses), both women exited the car with abandon. The town of Shannon skirted the edges of Quebec City but was still close enough for bus service and had plenty of street parking. Stevie rang the doorbell and prayed that Scottie remained as chill as she remembered from the brief phone call after she lost Maureen.

The door swung wide and they were greeted by a pixie-like young man with a shock of blue hair, flying in all directions on top of his head. “Holy Shit, Sticky Fingers! I thought you were bound to the city limits like in The Truman Show. Well come on, get in here, get in before the old people in this neighborhood start asking me questions about the semi-normals visiting me.” They were pulled into the house by surprisingly strong arms, covered in dark blue geometric tattoos, and deposited in a living room full of color.

Bobbie had never seen an interior vary so greatly from its exterior trappings. Soft light, from a variety of lamps with lampshades of varying patterns and colors, illuminated the living room and entryway. Spotting the collection of footwear by the door, both women nudged off their shoes and hung their jackets on the hooks.

“No bags I see. Traveling light?” Scott called over his shoulder as he journeyed further into the curious home.

“Oh, we didn’t know we’d be traveling this morning, so sure,” Stevie answered as they followed him towards the kitchen.

“Daaaamn, honey, how long is this trip even going to last?” He stuck his head in the fridge, made some noises that appeared to be leading to a decision, grabbed several items and placed them on the counter. “I’m making Drunken Noodles to prepare my insides for the alcoholic assault this evening. You ladies care to join me?” Scott asked the two bewildered travelers.

Bobbie put her arm around Stevie and replied, “Sticky Fingers, and I will have whatever you’re making. Everything today has been delicious but I’d loved something made in a noncommercial kitchen right now. I think we’d appreciate freshening up first though, if that’s alright.”

“Oh Stevie I  _ like _ this one. You need to venture outside of your comfort zone more often. Yeah, the room is down the hall and on the right. Bathroom is directly ahead at the end of the hall. I’ll call you when it’s ready. I do about a medium spice level in this, okay?”

Stevie and Bobbie were already walking towards the room as Scott finished talking and called out, “Fine!”

“Sticky Fingers?” Bobbie asked with an eyebrow cocked and a quirk in the corner of her mouth, as she pulled Stevie into the bedroom and shut the door.

“Okay, I’m going to run to the bathroom and then I swear I will explain,” Stevie said as she ducked into the adjacent room.

Bobbie smiled as she took the time to take in more of this insight into Stevie’s family. Scott appeared to be more put together than family members of Stevie’s that came up in casual conversation. The room was filled with soft light from a lamp on a bedside table and she turned on another on the low dresser. This one filled the room with geometric shapes, similar to Scott’s tattoos, and appeared to be handmade. David and Patrick would love the artistry here. She’d have to make sure Stevie would be comfortable with her bringing it up the next time they hung out.

Bobbie turned as the door opened and ran to the restroom herself before Stevie could walk down memory lane. The geometric theme continued in the bathroom as well, with the walls, shower curtain and even light fixture covered in patterns. She shook her head in amazement at the levels Earthers go to in order to make a space their own. Given the look of the home, Bobbie couldn’t wait to hear stories of Scott’s life outside of these walls.

She slipped back into the guest room and found herself shoved against the closing door. “Get lower,” Stevie growled.

Bobbie allowed her feet to liberally spread, so that her lips aligned to the spirited woman currently slipping her fingers under the hem of her shirt, tracing her hip bones, and gripping her ass. She pulled Stevie’s face to hers and then shifted her mouth to Stevie’s ear, whispering, “Sticky fingers?”

Laughing as Stevie pushed her on the bed, straddling her and fiendishly looking for ticklish spots, Bobbie threw her hands up and shouted between guffaws, “Uncle, uncle.” Stevie rolled to the side and lay next to her, sideways on the bed.

“So, I may have been a bit of a hellion back in the day. And up until recent days,I’ve always enjoyed weed and might have had a bit of a habit of relieving others of some of their stash when the opportunity presented itself. Scott christened me with ‘Sticky Fingers’ a few years ago after my uncle’s funeral. I may have helped myself to some of our skeevy cousin’s pot. To share with David, actually. And then sleep with David, but that’s not the point.”

“Wow, I am learning so many interesting Stevie Budd facts on this trip. I take it this happened before David and Patrick were an item? Patrick doesn’t appear to be the kind to share.”

“Oh, fuck yes. David and I are much better as friends than fuck buddies. We weren’t even dating and it only happened a few times. We were both very different people back then and are happy not to be those people anymore. I can say that Patrick is a lucky guy, though. Until quite recently I thought those were the softest lips I’d ever have the pleasure of kissing.” Stevie propped herself up on her elbow, facing Bobbie and tucking an errant hair behind Bobbie’s ear.

Bobbie propped herself up as well. “Oh, kissing someone special lately? Your  _ girlfriend, _ perhaps?”

Seeing the desired flush spread across Stevie’s skin, Bobbie traced her fingers along Stevie’s lips and stared at her in reverence. “You have no idea how beautiful you are, Stevie Budd, and the way you blush when I tell you, makes me want to tear these clothes off of your body and beg for mercy.”

“Dinner’s ready, lovebirds!” came the call from outside of their door.

“Guess you’ll have to save the debauchery for later,” Stevie said with a glint in her eye, sliding off the bed and traipsing down the hall.

After washing up and setting the table, they sat down and attacked the delicious, steaming pile of noodles. Scott regaled them with stories of shifty roommates, errant lovers of multiple genders, and grad school adventures. “I’ve managed to keep this place for a few years because the landlady thinks I’m hilarious so she keeps the rent reasonable and the location is ideal so even if roommates aren’t the most desirable, they are easy to find. I alternate between: barista gigs, tutoring, interior decorating, and random jobs to keep it all afloat. It’s not a life for everyone but I’m glad it’s mine!”

“Certainly not one that our family understands, though that’s a positive thing in our case,” Stevie snuck in, slurping happily. “I know I’ve become happier the farther my decisions are understood by them.”

“I certainly understand striking out on your own. Home is a place full of family and family is whomever you can depend on, from what I’ve seen,” Bobbie added softly.

Scott lifted his water glass, saying, “To chosen family, blood or otherwise.” 

Stevie and Bobbie raised and clinked their glasses with his. “To chosen family!”

After stuffing themselves and then clearing the table, Scott announced that his “final preparations for the evening would begin.” Mashing a button for his Bluetooth speaker and then opening an app on his phone, Scott twirled, bowed, and scurried down the hallway.

Stevie shook her head in bemusement at her cousin’s antics, delighted to be around family that made her laugh for once, and walked after Scott. “Hey, Scottie, I know it’s highly unhygienic and I will most likely live to regret it, but got any eyeliner I can borrow?”

Scott paused while disrobing to cover his mouth in horror. “Scottie? Girl this is not 2009! And also of course I keep a spare black eyeliner for barmergencies.” He dug through a small bag, with blue interlocking shapes of course, then grinned in triumph. He stalked back to Stevie and popped it into her outstretched palm. “It ain’t fancy but Maybelline has gotten me through many a surprise outing! Now then, get out!” He spun Stevie around, shoved her out, and slammed the door.

“Hey, Bobbie, c’ere,” Stevie called, rolling the eyeliner bottle between her hands.

Bobbie poked her head around the corner from the living room. “Yeah?”

“No, come here. In the bathroom. Sit on the toilet seat. Don’t look at me like that. Closed seat, dummy.”

“Why?” Bobbie narrowed her eyes as she slowly lowered herself on the seat. “What are you doing?”

“Wanna show you some of my skills. If you trust me? Trust me with not fucking up your face, Bobbie Draper?” Stevie looked down at her girlfriend with a look that alternated between mocking and a sincerity that she wasn’t used to sharing.

Bobbie’s hands drifted to Stevie’s hipbones and her thumbs smoothed circles on her soft skin. “Better not fuck up my face, Stevie Budd,” she replied, low and gravely, before slapping Stevie’s ass. “Now get to it!”

“Oh, okay, marine, I see how it is.” Stevie tilted Bobbie’s face with her left hand and instructed, “Close your eyes.”

Bobbie felt the fingers on Stevie’s left hand tighten slightly along her jaw as the liner glided across her the tip of her top left eyelid and then the right. “Open,” Stevie directed. “Mmm, yes, that will do nicely. Any more attempts at slight correction and I’m doomed, oh so I’ve learned. Now, begone so that I can try to keep up.”

Bobbie laughed, planted a quick kiss on Stevie’s neck and vanished towards the front of the house. She thought Stevie’s morning makeup sufficed but she also knew she was no expert in the feminine arts. 

Perusing the books scattered throughout the multiple bookshelves, she hummed random chords from the show and then barely stifled a cry as a blinding pain shot through her frontal cortex. She stumbled to the couch and curled into a ball. 

“Bobbie?” she heard a faraway voice call. “You”  _ scratch, hiss, scratch _ , “Hear me?” Holden’s voice echoed softly in her head as she rubbed her temples. 

‘I can hear you,’ she thought, hoping that whatever tech was doing this would let her remain silent.

“Fuck, thank god. Okay. I think Protomolecule tech from our time in the station is allowing this connection. I can’t believe we fucking found you! Are you safe?”

Blowing out a breath she wasn’t aware she’d been holding, Bobbie pushed herself up on the couch and hoped she appeared normal. She concentrated to send her thoughts over the celebratory music. ‘Yeah, I lucked out and found a small town with unsuspicious residents. Helpful actually. Everyone there okay?’

“Yeah, yeah, fine for now just, well, too long to explain I’ll tell you when we get you back here. How quickly can you get back to where you landed?”

Bobbie squeezed her eyes closed in frustration. ‘Uh, probably 48 hours. I um, have some loose ends to tie up. Can you give me that?’

“Jesus, how far did you get from the drop? I’ll try but 24 would be better.”

‘Let’s make it 36 then. That will be early morning which will make it safer terrain. There may be another Earther close by but she’s not a threat so no stupid shit from Amos or Alex. Clear?’ Bobbie’s last word shot through her mind, sharp as steel.

“10-4. Glad you’re still with us, Bobbie. See you in 36 hours.”

Bobbie began to wipe her hands over her face and stopped herself so she wouldn’t destroy her girlfriend’s handiwork. She started formulating a plan of action for the next day and a half. Running through a cost benefit analysis of sharing her full story with Stevie, Bobbie attempted to keep her anxiety to reasonable levels.

“Dancing by yourself like Billy Idol out here?” Stevie joked before stopping and staring at the couch. “Bobbie, you alright? You look like you saw a ghost.” Stevie hurried to Scott’s room and tapped on his door. “Hey, can you turn it down out here, Scott?” As the volume diminished, Stevie scooted next to Bobbie on the couch. She took Bobbie’s left hand, entwined the fingers in her right and placed her left hand on top. “I’m here. Whatever it is.”

Bobbie nodded, not trusting herself to speak yet. They remained on the couch in silence as Scott completed his preparation for the evening.

“Think you can handle being out in a big city tonight? If you need us to just stay here and leave first thing in the morning that’s fine. I don’t know what you’re feeling, but if it’s a migraine I’ve been there and they are nothing to fool with.” 

Bobbie squeezed Stevie’s hand and slowly released a breath. “No, Stevie, I’d love to spend tonight out with you. We drove a long way to be here. Besides, I think I’m owed more Tales of Sticky Fingers.”

“So be it then.” Stevie squeezed back and called, “Scott, move your ass. Time to show Quebec what happens when Budds hit the town together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Scott was a dream! I love the idea of Stevie having queer fam in her blood fam, so I just made it happen!
> 
> We all knew that eventually Bobbie’s previous life would make an entrance and aliens don’t play around! I promise that she will share her truth with Stevie soon. Pinky promise!


	15. Trip The Light Fantastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie, Bobbie and Scott enjoy a night out and then the ladies enjoy an evening in 😉

Stevie wasn’t sure what happened with Bobbie back at Scott’s but it seemed to have passed once they all pushed into the Uber outside of his place. Stevie sat in the middle and leaned into Bobbie. Bobbie hummed in response and moved her hand from Stevie’s knee to higher on her thigh, pulling their legs closer together.

“Now, now ladies. Still a little early in the evening for getting handsy in public. Not that I’m one to judge, just need to keep my Uber status high enough to leave any and all hookups when they’ve obviously concluded.” 

Scott winked at them both and regaled them with increasingly cringeworthy dating stories, with Stevie adding clarifying notes to the ones she knew. She could have shared her own but enjoyed someone else being the bearer of woeful and sarcastic tales, for once. She leaned her head onto Bobbie’s shoulder and told herself that she deserved nice things.

They pulled up in front of a vibrant street scene, thanked the driver and piled onto the sidewalk.“Alright ladies, tits up!” Scott proclaimed, shoving his imaginary breasts into the air. 

Eager to keep him in high spirits and get the evening going, Stevie mimicked him and shot a pleading look to Bobbie. Bobbie sighed, shoving her breasts up as well, as Stevie shouted, “Tits up!”

Scott ushered them into Bar Le Sacrilege, heading towards the stone wall in the rear of the building. He spotted a few friends at an L shaped both and they slid into to join them, with Bobbie on the end. Stevie squeezed Bobbie’s thigh and grabbed her hand. Ducking her head turning to look at Bobbie, she said, “I hope this is okay. I know new people aren’t your favorite way to spend an evening, especially if you’re still not feeling great.”

Bobbie gave Stevie a look she couldn’t interpret, seemingly full of sadness, gratitude and, whoa, love?! Stevie shook her head because that was simply ridiculous. Bobbie pressed her hand in response and said, “This is fine. Being on the end is the only thing I needed and you already anticipated that. Everything’s great. Let’s say hello.” She turned towards the group and said, “My apologies. Stevie and I were just wondering what embarrassing Scott stories you all have. Come on, don’t be shy!”

Scott shot Bobbie a look of death but his friends cackled with glee. A server came by and took everyone’s order and before the first story could get properly underway, the band came out and introduced themselves. 

“Good evening and bonsoir, sacrilegious patrons. We’re Joyeux and hope you’re enjoying yourselves tonight. Come out to the dance floor, s’il vous plait.” The table occupants rushed out of the booth, including Scott.

“Don’t stay over here too long you two. Remember, you came to be social.” He wagged his finger and Stevie raised her middle finger in reply. “Alright, alright. Point taken. Do what you want!” Scott ran after his friends, leaving Stevie and Bobbie alone at the table.

Their beers arrived and they sipped them, holding hands under the table, and nodding along to the Franco pop songs. Once she had a pleasant buzz to calm her nerves, Stevie half yelled, “Wanna dance? They’re not heinous and we are out in a semi-cool environment.” Bobbie acquiesced and pulled Stevie up as she exited the booth. She pushed through the crowd with Stevie holding on to her belt loops behind her.

They located Scott, who waved excitedly as they approached, and allowed themselves to be pulled into the group, everyone dancing in an oblong circle. Drifting back to the table between songs, Stevie felt herself relax into the evening and noticed Bobbie doing so as well. After several rounds of beers and dancing for the table, they all agreed that another was needed. 

Scott whisper yelled at them, “We’re going to Harry’s place a few blocks from here. His whole hallway is basically a block party every weekend because it’s full of artists. Ready to go?”

Stevie could have kept going, easily, but glancing over at Bobbie confirmed her suspicions. “I think we’re going to head back to your place. I should have asked earlier, but do you have a spare key?”

“No problem at all! Spare key is in the bottom of the planter to the right if you’re facing the front door.” Scott pulled Stevie in for a hug, longer and more heartfelt than she anticipated. “Happiness looks good on you, Stevie. You should try it on more often,” he said low enough that only she could hear. “Come back anytime. Both of you! Either of you!” Giving Bobbie a quick hug he ran off to his friends and disappeared with the crowd.

“Alright, that’s enough random people for us today. Let’s get into an Uber and out of these clothes. Though, I suppose we’re putting them back on in the morning. Tomorrow’s problem!” Stevie knew she was babbling but couldn’t stop herself. Her nerves from the ‘girlfriend’ moment earlier today, Bobbie’s weird whatever it was tonight and being in big cities all day was wearing down her defenses.

“Stevie, baby, breathe. I’ve called the Uber and settled the tab. Let’s head out, okay?” Bobbie steered Stevie towards the door and gently pushed her forward. They felt the rush of the night air as Bobbie spotted the license plate of their driver.

“Thanks, Bobbie. I, um, didn’t realize how ready I was to leave. I had a fucking fabulous time but I am fantasizing about the bed in a way very different from how I usually do.”

“No problem. Come here.” She pulled Stevie close and they snuggled all the way back to Scott’s.

“I don’t know what’s brought on this PDA fest but I’ll take it,” Stevie said, thanking the driver as they arrived at Scott’s. Using her phone light as guidance, she located the spare key and let them in the house.

“Just strip down and get in the bed. Quickly,” Bobbie ordered as she fetched two glasses of water from the kitchen.

“Sir, yes, sir. Gotta hit the head first,” Stevie responded cheekily before heading to the bathroom.

Bobbie finished one glass of water and poured a second. She took the glasses to the bedroom and slipped into the bathroom as Stevie exited. She trailed her fingers along Stevie’s midsection, right under the hem of her shirt, and whispered right over her head, “I’ll meet you under blanket in five,” before slapping her ass and closing the bathroom door.

Bobbie returned to the room to find only dark wavy locks sticking out the top of the bed and a solitary light on next to the bed. “Can you hurry up and fucking get naked, Bobbie Draper,” the narrow strip of glaring eyes above the covers whisper yelled.

“Why, Stevie, are you cold under there? Is that why you want my body pressed up against yours in the bed?” Bobbie asked sardonically, peeling off her clothes. She climbed into the bed and shimmered to the warm, soft, wiggling nymph occupying the bed. “Stevie, I know you had a good time last night but I just want to remind you that if you are not into anything you should tell me to stop. Immediately. And I’m gonna keep asking you before I do anything new. Okay?”

Bobbie propped herself up on her elbow to peer down at Stevie’s face, hoping for a positive response. She knew from history lessons that sexual conversations on consent were considered “unsexy” in this time period. Bobbie tried daily to keep her thoughts to herself in this timeline but she was going to leave this gift with Stevie, as her legacy. Stevie should ONLY participate in wanted and pleasurable sexual acts, for the rest of her life.

Stevie nodded and pulled Bobbie’s face down to hers. “Yes, Bobbie, yes. Now please kiss me. Anywhere. Surprise me but put your lips and that tongue on my body. Now, if you...” Stevie’s back arched and words hung in the air as her brain could only manage sounds at the moment. Bobbie shifted her body down and snaked her arms around Stevie’s thigh. Pulling Stevie’s ass forward, Bobbie placed feathery kisses along Stevie’s hipbone, following the curve in her thigh, and then under her belly button. “Mmm, god, Bobbie, please. Please!”

“Stevie, how would you feel about riding my face?”

“Ugh, fuck, oh um, yes, yes, I’ve always wanted to do that but never had the nerve to ask for it. Get up here before I lose my nerve!”

Laughing at Stevie’s bare and unapologetic desire, Bobbie rolled onto her side then resituated herself at the top of the bed, with a pillow wedged snugly under her head and neck. “Alright gorgeous. C’ere and show me what you got.”

With only a slight wobble in her thighs, Stevie put her right knee next to one side of the pillow and swung the other over. Holding onto the top of the bedframe (and thanking her cousin for not being ‘so modern he’d just have a mattress on the floor’), Stevie gently lowered herself over Bobbie’s mouth.

Bobbie’s fingers traced up the outsides of Stevie’s thighs and then slowly made their way towards the edges of her pussy. Stevie threw back her head and moaned, much louder than she’d intended. “Hang on, Bobbie, hang on,” she mumbled, scrambling for her phone. She pulled up her playlists and selected the one labeled “xxx.” The sounds of  [ M83’s ‘Steve McQueen’ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8Iqskd_Vq8) filled the room and Stevie repositioned herself above Bobbie. “Now, back to the greatest moment of my life so far.”

“Gee, Stevie,” Bobbie said as her nimble fingers traced indelible patterns on her hips and then the edges of her pubic hair. “That’s a lot of pressure. Maybe we should pause to reflect on the gravity of the moment.”

“Don’t you fucking stop, Bobbie, ohhhhh,” Stevie whimpered, as Bobbie began pressing kisses, first gentle and then slick, wet, and insistent to Stevie’s clit. Bobbie gripped Stevie’s ass and pushed up her knees so that Stevie could begin to tilt her hips and lean back. Bobbie adjusted the angle of her grip and tugged Stevie’s hips forward. The slight shift sent shocks through Stevie’s body and she saw the edges of the milky way as Bobbie sucked her fingers along with Stevie’s clit, sliding her right index finger into Stevie’s pussy. Stevie’s whine increased and she mouthed, “please, Bobbie, please,” as she shimmied her hips, sideways, forward, anywhere she could get more friction. Bobbie slid in another finger and then a third, scissoring and quirking the tips to touch the edge of Stevie’s most sensitive spot.

In between begging and deep sighs, Stevie managed to straighten her spine and lean forward, squeezing the top of the headboard. “Like this, Bobbie, I want, mm, I want it like this,” Stevie babbled, twisting her hips and grinding on Bobbie’s face.

“Right here, beautiful, come on my face right here,” Bobbie murmured before enveloping Stevie’s clit in her mouth, softly biting as her tongue pushed through Stevie’s pussy and one finger encircled Stevie’s opening.

“Yes, oh, yes,” Stevie pumped forward, up, down, chasing Bobbie’s tongue and now fingers. “Bobbie, right, there, YES, right there.” Stevie’s head crashed forward, her chin tucking as her fingers clenched the headboard and whitened with the strength of her grip. In her mind she crashed over a wave, rounded the corner on an asteroid circling Saturn, and crested a cloud as she flew like a superhero. Her orgasm tore through her, beginning at her toes, rocketing through her legs, thighs, and then rolling through her body as she shook through gradually lessening waves.

Stevie melted and collapsed on the pillow next to her, before putting her hands through her hair and over her face, attempting cool. Failing. Desperately. She scooched down and then turned to face Bobbie, balancing her head on her wrist. Gooey look plastered on her face, she walked her fingers across Bobbie’s arms, stomach, and along her sternum. “That was. Um.  _ Transcendent _ . Thank you, Bobbie. Wow. I really want to reciprocate but how about in the morning? After all that food, driving and mind blowing sex I am positively done with today.” Stevie scooted closer to Bobbie, hooked a leg over her thigh, slipped her fingers under Bobbie’s waist, and nosed her face into the crook of Bobbie’s neck. Her breathing evened quickly and soon Bobbie heard soft snores as well.

Bobbie kissed the top of Stevie’s head, pulled her in and encircled Stevie with her arms. She knew that tomorrow morning she owed Stevie the truth. The ones you love deserve honesty, even batshit truths that sound like fiction. Hoping against hope that her months of shared stories, laughter and intimacy would balance out for the incredulity of her words tomorrow morning, Bobbie forced herself to focus on the soft skin under her fingers and the slowing beating of her heart.


	16. On the Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie learns the truth about Bobbie’s life before Schitt’s Creek and the protagonists return home.

Bobbie’s eyes fluttered at the sound of water through pipes and the feel of an empty bed. She vaguely observed a human shaped outline slipping through the door, closing it softly behind them and reappearing under the covers. Blindly reaching for the smaller woman, Bobbie groaned and tugged Stevie’s warm body towards her own. “Mmmm, cold in here alone,” she murmured into Stevie’s hair, as she clasped Stevie closer still.

“Someone’s demonstrative today,” Stevie intoned to the crook of Bobbie’s neck, fingers splayed across Bobbie’s back and planting kisses under her earlobe.

Bobbie stroked Stevie’s hair and willed her bladder to hold for another 5 minutes. Sighing in frustration at a bladder gone rogue around civilians, Bobbie extracted herself from Stevie’s embrace, threw on a tee shirt and skittered towards the bathroom. When she returned (with her newly tub cleaned underwear as well), she found Stevie back in the “exposed hair only” position. “How are you comfortable all the way under there?” Bobbie asked, laughing at the absurdity of this woman.

“Come under here and find out, why don’t ya?” came the muffled reply.

Bobbie shed her clothes and joined Stevie in her bed fort. “Hey listen, Stevie, there’s, um something I want to talk with you about, but it’s kinda weird, and I’m not sure how you’re going to feel about it. Can we go by the river this morning? I feel better about big conversations like this when I’m out by the water. It’s calming and helps me focus.”

“Yeah sure, Bobbie. Everything okay, I mean, are we okay? You’re not breaking up with me before we drive nine hours together back to Schitt’s Creek, are you? That would not be the worst break up I’ve ever experienced, but it would make the top five.”

“Hey,” Bobbie said with certainty, framing Stevie’s face with her hands. “That is absolutely not what I want to talk with you about. It’s about me, about my past. It’s not bad, it’s just a little strange and not really easy to discuss. But I've realized that it’s disingenuous of me to keep it a secret when I care for you. You deserve to know all the parts of me and decide if you still want to stay together.”

“Okay, still sounds slightly frightening but considering the things I’ve seen at work I’m sure you have  _ nothing _ to feel ashamed about,” Stevie said, shuddering at a memory she’d hoped never to revisit involving Roland and Jocelyn.

They threw on their clothes and quietly made their way to the front of the house. Stevie found a notepad and pen to leave Scottie a small but heartfelt goodbye. She really needed to see this kid more often and this time she meant it. Quietly closing the front door behind them and leaving the extra key in the planter, they made their way towards the car.

Nervous energy filled the car, evident in Stevie’s battered cuticles and Bobbie’s bouncing leg. “Okay, we’re going to drive towards the river, find coffee near there and you are gonna spit out these truth bombs before we both explode!” Stevie exclaimed.

“Mmmhmm, yup, absolutely. Any idea how far that is exactly?”

Stevie glanced down at her GPS. “Should be there in about 15 minutes. It’s early so probably just us and the fishmongers. Okay, that’s a joke, Bobbie.” Stevie glared at Bobbie, who’s attention was focused solidly out the window.

“What? Oh sorry. I swear I will listen to every word after we get there, Stevie. I’m gonna be shit at listening till then.”

“Good to know.” Stevie focused on getting them to the pier as quickly but safely as possible. She pulled into a public parking lot, thankful that parking was at least free this early in the day and on a Sunday. They found a coffee cart and made their way towards a quiet pier with their steaming cups.

After taking a few sips (and steadying breaths), Bobbie began, “I need you to know that many things I’m about to say are going to sound ridiculous and fantastical. As you know from spending time with me, I am not a fantastical person. I will be nothing but honest in telling you about my past and answering your questions. I will also tell you that I am sorry for not telling you all of this sooner but I had no idea I would fall in love with you and worry about you not knowing this.”

“Just fucking get ON with it Bobby. Spit it out! Did you kill someone? What?” Stevie put down the coffee cup and threw up her hands in frustration.

“I’m from the future, Stevie!” Bobbie realized she was yelling and lowered her voice as she leaned against the rail and stared into the water. “I grew up on a colony on Mars and I live in the 24 th century. I’m a Martian Marine who got caught up in some stuff I can’t even begin to explain right now and I ended up getting shot back in time and landed in a field outside of Schitt’s Creek. I completely gave up on ever getting back and then last night the captain of my ship reached out to me and said they’re coming to get me tomorrow morning.”

“Wha, I, what?!? Are you fucking kidding me?” 

“Stevie. Am I a kidding person?” Bobbie dared to look in Stevie’s direction and saw a woman in complete shock.

Stevie’s mouth opened, closed, attempted sounds and then firmly closed again. She covered her face in her hands, sucked in a breath and then blew it out loudly.

“Alright,” Stevie whispered. “Okay. Let’s say that you are making statements that are factual. About things that are definitely possible. What now? Are you going back?”

Bobbie quirked an eyebrow and whistled. “Damn, Stevie. Really? You’re not gonna drop me off at a military base or to get highly medicated by medical professionals?”

Stevie shoved her hands in her pockets, blew out a breath through her nose as she looked skyward and then reached for her coffee cup. After taking a long drink of her quickly cooling beverage, she looked evenly at Bobbie. “Look. I have spent time around people who have said stupid, drug addled nonsense WAY crazier than that. And many of them are now productive members of society. Okay, not productive but also not spouting crazy shit anymore.” She edged closer to Bobbie and snuck a hand around her waist. “I love you, Bobbie. I trust you, maybe more than I should. If you’re telling me that this is the truth, then I believe you. Now. What are you doing tomorrow morning? Are you going or staying? Because if you’re waiting for me to ask you to stay, then this is me asking you to stay.”

Bobbie sucked in her breath, took a slight step away from the railing and put both hands on Stevie’s shoulders. “Are you fucking serious? You not only believe me but actually  **‘** want’ me to stay? You don’t think I’m completely out of my mind?”

Stevie let the dopey grin, that perpetually stood at the ready in her new sappy life, spread across her face. “Dude, I love you. Period. And I don’t think I have ever said that phrase aloud to another human, Martian, alien, whatever fucking creature I’m fucking! So answer the goddamn question!”

“I don’t know ,Stevie! I love you too and part of me wants to stay. Wants to stay here and fuck you nine ways to Sunday, and travel the Earth, and taste more of the vegetables grown in deep soil and not space terrariums. But I’m worried about how my body will adjust long-term to Earth’s gravity, about keeping up the facade, about keeping my faked backstory straight around people, about what it will do to you to have to keep this secret for me, about whether or not I can travel with fake documents. Fuck, about how to even go about getting fake documents! It’s a big fucking decision and I’ll only get one chance to make it.” Bobbie spun around and put her head down on the railing, afraid to touch Stevie after she’d heard those words.

“Fair,” Stevie squeaked and cleared her throat. “That’s all fair. You have a lot to think about. Let’s get some breakfast from the taco truck over there and start heading back home. Well, my home. Fuck, let’s just go.”

They settled into the car with their coffees and tacos and Stevie put on her “Sunday mix,” since she knew talking was unlikely for many miles. Although they remained in silence until lunch, Bobbie did reach over at approximately one hour in to pull Stevie’s hand into hers. Bobbie rested it on her thigh and began rubbing lazing circles on top, in the palm and along the inside of Stevie’s wrist. Stevie said nothing but also didn’t pull away.

At hour two, they stopped for gas, snacks and bathroom breaks. While Bobbie gave no indication that a decision had been made, she also appeared slightly more relaxed and pulled Stevie in for a quick kiss before they pulled out of the gas station. “Still sorting through your options?” Stevie asked as she pulled her seatbelt in place.

“Stevie, I promise you that I absolutely want to stay here but I also have no idea if that’s the stupidest fucking thing I’ve ever decided in my life. And I’ve done some things that appeared really stupid.”

“Oh, really? Tell me one,” Stevie challenged, feeling emboldened.

“Alright. While being attacked by a violent alien-human hybrid, instead of running away from it I chased it down, got pinned down by it and then shot it in the head.”

“Damn. Okay, I uh. Damn.” Stevie gripped the steering wheel, now completely at a loss for words. “I don’t know what I was expecting but could not have predicted that.”

“That’s not what most people living on the Mars colony experience or even most people on spaceships, Stevie. It’s just my bizarre life. And I was really, really hoping you’d never have to know about it. But. Here we are. And yeah, even though I ended up saving a bunch of people that was an incredibly stupid thing that I did.” Bobbie leaned the seat back, stretched her arms up and legs out in front of her, and then groaned as she turned towards the window. “I’m gonna rest until you’re ready to stop again, if that’s alright.”

“Yeah, sure, fine, Bobbie,” Stevie replied absently, as she scrolled through her playlists for something upbeat but not something she’d be tempted to blast through her speakers. Landing on ‘ [ Mos Def and Talib Kweli Are Black Star ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YqYeTjeRJ84) ,’ Stevie bobbed her head and attempted to empty her mind of every racing thought.

Bobbie didn’t stir until Stevie stopped at a gas station outside Montreal (conveniently combined with a sandwich shop). Stevie shook Bobbie’s shoulder, gently at first and then with determination. Bobbie rubbed her eyes and mumbled, “I’m up. I’m up. Les go” and yanked her seat back into the upright position.

Bobbie perused the menu while Stevie filled up the gas tank. She saw the lines of worry on Stevie’s face and knew she couldn’t drag this out, because it might just kill them both before the trip was over. She returned to the car with two sandwiches, some sodas and chips. “I got you a sandwich so we can see if I actually know you or if you’re just keeping me around because I’m killer in bed,” Bobbie snarked as she plopped into the passenger side seat.

Stevie snorted. “Guess we’ll see,” as she headed in to use the bathroom and pay for the gas.

Once they were back on the highway with no traffic for miles, Stevie picked up her carefully arranged sandwich and bit in. “Mmm, okay, yeah. This place fucking knows a club sandwich. You wouldn’t think people could mess this up but somehow they do. How’d you know?”

The corner of Bobbie’s mouth turned as she bit into her Reuben. “Asked the server what they’d order if they’d gotten really sucky news and needed a sandwich to fix it. This is what they recommended. Mine was their next choice and I must agree that it is a delicious distraction.”

“Delicious Distraction. Band name. Called it!” Stevie laughed between bites.

Bobbie laughed, louder than the name probably warranted, but it just felt so perfect to laugh with Stevie. So right. So fucking right.

“Stevie, I don’t want to go.”

“Wha, are you serious? You think your people will just let you stay? What about Mars and the space shit and I don’t even know pertinent questions to ask yet?” Stevie forced herself to concentrate on driving, even though everything in her screamed that she needed to look at Bobbie’s face.

“I’m still thinking about how to make it happen but I need you to know Stevie that I will do EVERYTHING I can to stay here. With you. For you.” Bobbie placed her hands on her knees and leaned forward. “Stevie, you are the best human or creature I’ve encountered in the universe and I’d be completely stupid to leave. Besides, I still need to see more oceans.”

“Oh.” Stevie knew she should swallow. Her mouth needed her to swallow but her throat was not getting the message. She reached blindly for her soda and felt Bobbie place it in her shaking hands. She managed to suck some down and release a breath. “Well.”

_ Words, Stevie, words _ ! her brain screamed.  _ This woman told you that she was going to fight space creatures to stay here! _ “Thank you, Bobbie. I also want you to stay,” she forced from her lips. She didn’t trust her hands not to continue shaking, so she kept them at 10 and 2 on the steering wheel.

“Good, good. Okay, I’m going to be quiet over here to see if I can figure out a way to make this actually work. But, Stevie,” Bobbie stopped and Stevie looked over out of the corner of her eye. “Knowing you want me to stay helps. Thanks.”

Stevie nodded, giving a small smile, and returning her energy to driving and finishing her sandwich. Feeling brave, Stevie wiped her hands on her jeans, pulled up her playlists and selected a new one simply labeled, “Hiking.” Both of them smiled as the opening chords of ‘Great No One’ by The Beths filled the car. They hummed along. Eventually, Stevie began belting along with the mixture of new and old tunes, which Bobbie pretended annoyed her but also couldn’t stop giggling.

They pulled into the motel parking lot as the late afternoon sun skimmed the treetops. “Call me tonight after your phone charges and let me know if I should come and get you,” Stevie said as she shifted to park. Bobbie unfastened her seatbelt and leaned towards Stevie. She pulled her in for a soft, brief kiss and murmured, “Yes,” before exiting the car and entering her room as quickly as possible to avoid conversations with staff or guests.

Bobbie flopped onto the bed as she heard Stevie’s tires cut through the gravel and back away. She looked around this old but spacious place that had become home in a short time. She needed to get her head as clear as possible to give this plan its best chance, though it was still highly slim odds she came out alive and with the placement she desired.

Groaning in frustration, Bobby rolled over, shed her clothes and began the old Earther moves that helped clear her head when nothing else would before showering to remove the grime from her body (and hopefully negative thoughts as well).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking your truth is bravery 💕💕💕


	17. Stevie’s Apartment Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobbie and Stevie talk through what happens next, now that Bobbie has revealed her secret. Stevie helps take Bobbie’s mind off of the situation...😎

Holing herself into her apartment because she didn’t trust any human contact outside of Bobbie at the moment, Stevie paced the floor. Her brief shower had started to clear the cobwebs, but barely.

What. The. Fuck?! How on earth was she even supposed to process what she’d learned less than 24 hours ago? And then there was the fact that she appeared to have zero agency in what happened to Bobbie tomorrow morning. In the past, Stevie would have rolled her eyes, gotten stoned and drunk, and declared that ‘Later Stevie’s’ problem. Now, however, she’d fucked up and gotten feelings. Feelings! Though she supposed she was due for them, what with all the Roses behaving more like actual humans.

She stopped. Wait. Maybe they were also from space? So much could be explained! But then she recalled too many entirely human moments with David, especially in that bathroom after the Lover’s Curry. No way would an alien allow themselves to be embarrassed that way.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and her hands flew to her mouth to stop an involuntary yelp of surprise. “Calm the fuck down, Stevie,” she commanded herself aloud as she rubbed her hands on her jeans. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and saw it was Bobbie, checking to see if it was okay if they got something vaguely edible from the café and brought it to Stevie’s place. Stevie texted a reply of acknowledgement and grabbed her keys. As she drove to the motel she tapped on the steering wheel, eager to see Bobbie (even if she didn’t want to talk). 

Bobbie walked briskly to the car with a small bag and they made it in and out of the café with relative ease. Anyone who may have expressed curiosity at where the women had been over the weekend suddenly found any other point in the room more interesting after seeing Bobbie or Stevie’s face.

Back at Stevie’s apartment with bowls for the café’s attempt at spaghetti marinara, they sat on the couch and slurped until Bobbie was ready to speak. “Okay. So I have no idea if this will work, but the way I got here was through weird alien tech, modified by scientists. Due to unexplainable shit in my life, my captain, Holden, and I share a brain wave connection where we can communicate telepathically. That’s why I had that awful headache at your cousin’s place.

I’m sure he’s found the spot where I accidentally triggered getting sucked here and he’s going to try to pull me back. I’m going to see if I can send back my suit and boots and just have him say that was all they were able to retrieve. Maybe even put some blood on it and burn it a little.” She turned to Stevie and put her hands around Stevie’s. “Look, I have no idea if it will work, but I have to try. Do you, uh, want to come with me in the morning? I can totally go alone, it’s no...”

“Bobbie.” Stevie used the voice she typically saved for a ‘David Rose Spiraling Session’, now rarely needed due to ‘Patrick Patience’. “You couldn’t keep me from that field, even if you told me Roland and Jocelyn now considered that their love sanctuary. Though that would give me pause and I don’t even know why I said that out loud.”

Bobbie moved the bowls to the coffee table and pulled Stevie on top of her. She let her hands travel up and down Stevie’s back and tucked her chin over the crown of Stevie’s head. “I’m not a romantic person, Stevie.”

Stevie laughed into Bobbie’s chest and pushed herself up to look evenly into Bobbie’s face. “That’s the dumbest shit I’ve ever heard. You planned the most romantic evening of my life!”

Bobby blushed and planted her hands on top of her face. “Who the fuck am I here?” she wondered aloud in disbelief.

Stevie pushed her hands away and traced her hairline, the tips of her ears, her nose, her lips and her chin with her fingertips. She leaned over Bobbie’s ear and whispered, “You’re Bobbie fucking Draper.” Her fingers continued their descent, skimming Bobbie’s neck, shoulders and arms. Stevie pushed herself to sitting and pulled Bobbie with her. “Come to bed. Let me show you some recently acquired skills.”

Bobbie let herself be led to the bed. Let Stevie undress her and then herself. Slowly, methodically. Stevie directed Bobbie to lie down in the center of the mattress with her arms and legs spread slightly. She gazed down with a reverence that ordinarily Bobbie would find nauseating, but in this moment, found herself enraptured. Stevie straddled Bobbie’s midsection and pushed her fingers into Bobbie’s scalp. Bobbie’s back arched and Stevie lowered her mouth to Bobbie’s ear. “Tonight, I want you to use your words, Bobbie,” she said, low and husky. “I’m going to kiss my way down your body and once you’ve begged enough I’ll allow you to flip me over and fuck my face. But,” Stevie added as she tweaked a nipple, “Only if you’ve been properly demonstrative.”

“Such big words from such a small person,” Bobbie managed between gasps.

“Oh I see, you DON’T actually want me to try out my skills then. Okay, well, off to sleep I guess.” Stevie began to swing her leg over Bobbie’s to move to the side of the bed when she felt a strong, sure hand grab her ass.

“Don’t. You. Dare.”

Stevie smirked as she returned to her kisses, paying special attention to the indentation of Bobbie’s waist, the inside of her knees, the tips of her ankles, the curve of her hips, and dip of the inside of her elbow. “Jesus, Stevie, god, please, please,” Bobbie said through gritted teeth, thrashing her head and gripping the sheets.

“Good enough for me, I suppose. Though I’ll have you know I once flirted with taking a dominatrix class in college.”

Bobbie hooked a leg and spun Stevie over before she’d finished speaking. “Oh! Well, someone’s feeling enthusiastic. Hear something you like, Marine?” Stevie challenged.

Bobbie besieged Stevie with kisses, on her neck, her chin, biting her ear, licking her bottom lip and fucking her mouth with her tongue.

Stevie’s hands smoothed over Bobbie’s ass and pulled up, hoping Bobbie understood. Bobbie grinned and shimmied to the front of the bed and bracketed Stevie’s face with her thighs. “Okay? You sure, Stevie?”

“Brace yourself, Marine,” Stevie giggled. She guided Bobbie’s hips, lowering them till her tongue could find it’s soft, pink destination. Stevie’s fingers tumbled in and out, until Bobbie found that her brain could formulate only shapes and colors.

After Bobbie’s second or possibly third orgasm crested, she allowed Stevie to pull her into the shower, “Because there is no way I’m greeting aliens with fucked out hair nor am I gonna be waking up early enough to be showering in the morning.” Bobbie smiled lazily at her girlfriend and decided that lazy shower kisses under the steady stream of hot water would also need to enter into that top 10 memory bank.

“Feelin’ a little proud of yourself, Ms. Budd?” Bobbie’s low words were muffled by Stevie’s hair, so she pushed and then tugged it out of the way, nipping at the spot where neck meets shoulder.

“Might say that,” Stevie replied breathily. “I’ll have you know I’m the best lay in the galaxy. Universe even.”

Stevie closed her eyes and gasped as Bobbie’s body slid in front of hers and then moved to a seated position. Bobbie picked up Stevie’s right foot, placed it in the corner groove of the tub, and pulled Stevie’s hips forward. She licked a lazy line up Stevie’s thigh until she heard a hitching breath and said, “Every,” kiss, “Time,” nip, “You’re,” lick, “In,” kiss, “This,” suck, “Shower,” kiss, “You’ll,” nip, “Remember,” lick, “Me.”

“Jesus Christ, YES!” Stevie rocked forward, bracing herself against the back shower wall and shuddering as the water turned lukewarm. “The afterglow will need to be enjoyed somewhere drier, I’m afraid.” She pulled Bobbie up, turned the water off, and reached for towels.

“Agreed. Also, for some reason I find myself ravenous for that spaghetti. Must be that delicious sauce,” she murmured as she planted a soft kiss on Stevie’s lips and walked towards her bag, after drying off.

Stevie felt the blush flood through her face and neck, as she ducked away and finished her post shower skincare. (David would kill her if she skipped it. You know, if some alien power leaking off Bobbie didn’t do her in first.) 

They returned to the remains of their spaghetti, deciding it was most likely just as good cold as warm, along with some whiskey and snuggles on the couch. “I want to ask you so many things, Bobbie. But I also don’t think I want to know more, in case you can’t stay.” Stevie buried her face in Bobbie’s neck and Bobbie pulled her close.

“I know. Me too. Why don’t we agree that if I can pull this off tomorrow morning and stick around then we’ll have no secrets. Till then we can enjoy this, my most glorious afterglow, decent alcohol, and truly stupid Earther television.”

“Mmmm, yes. So stupid,” Stevie agreed from Bobbie’s neck.

They cocooned on the couch until they both agreed that they should at least attempt sleep. Stevie turned to her bedside table and set her phone alarm for 6am before turning back and diving for Bobbie’s outstretched arms. “Okay, I hope this doesn’t ruin all of your opinions about me, but how about some yoga breaths to try to sleep?” Bobbie queried tentatively.

“Oh, all ruined. Irreparably. But, let’s do it anyway. You know, for science.”

Bobbie laughed softly, flexed her arms around Stevie, and took a deep inhale. “Inhale for five, four, three, two, one. Hold. Now exhale for five, four, three, two, one.” They repeated the breaths for several rounds until sleep mercifully descended on them both.


	18. The Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobbie and Stevie head to Bobbie’s arrival point to face the music.

Bobbie bounded out of bed before Stevie had time to reach over and slap off the alarm. Nervous energy thrummed through her body and emanated into the apartment, pushing her to get ready and check her bag one last time.

Stevie did her best to stay out of Bobbie’s way as she pushed herself through her own morning necessities. She couldn’t imagine all of the thoughts and feelings coursing through Bobbie and she worked to calm herself in support. “Would coffee help or harm at this point?” she called from the kitchen.

“I’ll just have some water thanks. As much as I have enjoyed Earther coffee over Holden’s attempts on a ship, I need less anxiety not more right now.”

Stevie poured tall glasses of water for them both as Bobbie zipped her bag closed and laced her shoes. After downing the water and taking a last look around the apartment, they locked up and drove as close to the field as possible.

Bobbie turned to Stevie and attempted a neutral face. “Stevie, I have no idea how this is going to go down. I would completely respect you if you wanted me to give you a kiss and watch you drive away right now.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? There is zero chance of that. Now get your ass out of this car so we can handle this shit.”

Bobbie grinned and shook her head in amazement as she exited the car. If she managed to remain on this planet and in this time, they’d have to pry her cold, dead hands from this woman.

More forcefully than she thought possible, Stevie unbuckled herself and stomped after Bobbie into the field. “Uh, where should I stand? I want to see what happens but I’m also slightly nervous about alien stuff.” Stevie looked around with Bobbie at the outcrop of trees visible but tucked behind the spot Bobbie estimated to be her arrival point.

“How about right over there?” Bobbie pointed to a small hill, approximately 100 yards away and with a smattering of pines.

“Yeah, I think that will work. Um, should we, uh, say something?” Stevie found herself examining her shoes with intense interest.

Bobbie pulled Stevie in for a quick, fierce hug, squeezing her eyes closed and tucking her face into Stevie’s hair. “Fuck I hope this works, Stevie. If it doesn’t though, I need you to know that you are what I want most in this and all universes.”

“Ditto,” was what Stevie could manage. She squirmed out of the hug, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed Bobbie without holding a single bit of energy back. “Okay, I’m going to the spot but know I plan on coming back here for a redo of that kiss, marine.”

Pushing away tears, Stevie strode purposefully towards the agreed upon vantage point. She turned around to find Bobbie and watched as she heard a thunk and saw Bobbie’s knees hit the ground. Moments later, she saw Bobbie reach for her face, pressing her palms over her eyes and releasing a low keening moan. Fighting every instinct to run Bobbie and help, Stevie dug her heels in the ground and wrapped her arms around the tree she’d leaned against. She dug her fingernails in the bark, desperately praying to a God she didn’t believe in, that Bobbie would survive, even if she was not able to remain in this time and place.

A high-pitched whine assaulted her ears and she released the tree truck to cover her ears, squeezing her eyes shut as well. As soon as she’d covered her ears, however, the whining ceased and she dropped her hands. Stevie scanned the field but couldn’t find Bobbie. She ran down the hill and screamed Bobbie’s name. Stevie took huge gulps of air and forced herself to calm her breath and brain, realizing that the only thing in the field besides herself was a solitary bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know right? How COULD I do that?!?! 😝 Hang on y’all. Answers come on Saturday!!


	19. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobbie is reintroduced to some old acquaintances and is faced with a tough choice.

The pain began at the base of Bobbie’s skull and spread across her brain, ending in her sinuses. She dug the heels of her hands into her eyes and prayed she wasn’t moaning too loudly, scaring Stevie. Before she could expend any further energy on how she sounded, the world turned white and then black.

Bobbie found herself floating gently in a darkened space, holding her uniform and boots. “Holden? You here?” Her voice sounded small even though she’d been yelling. What the hell _was_ this place? She attempted to remain still, fixing her gaze on one spot in the distance and evening her breath.

“Bobbie. You made it.” Holden’s rich, even voice filled her mind and she forced herself to turn as slowly as possible.

She observed Holden floating in a similar manner, though more comfortably, given that he’d been through this before. “Holden. What the fuck is going on? Where and when are we?”

“Don’t worry about that right now. We shouldn’t spend the little time we have discussing it. You ready to continue our trip back to the Roci?” Holden reached out his hand, a hopeful grin crossing his face.

Bobbie sighed as she looked at the hand. “I can’t go, Holden. I need to stay here. In this place and time.” She held out her belongings. “Take my clothes and boots. Burn them, cut them up, whatever you need to convince people that I tried to make it back but didn’t make it.”

Holden took her things as he stared at her in bewilderment.

Another voice entered their minds. ‘Are you sure, Bobbie Draper? You could do great things in your correct time.’

“Jesus. What the fuck is that?” Bobbie yelled, spinning her head in all directions.

“Calm down, Bobbie. It’s them. Those who graciously decided not to end all of humanity recently. Since we spent time in their station we’ve maintained a connection to each other and them. Let’s just say that recently I’ve had some conversations at times I wasn’t expecting them.” Holden rubbed his face over his hands, still gripping Bobbie’s items.

‘Okay,’ Bobbie answered telepathically. ‘You’ve got my attention. Can you or can you not help me remain in the 21st century, Schitt’s Creek specifically? Also, if you can make that happen, what’s the catch?’

The voice, sounding old, deep, and ambiguously gendered, continued, “We will show you two possible timelines, though none are guaranteed. Once you see them both, you may make your choice regarding where to go. We will assist you here, prior to either choice, as much as we can for we know that you made every attempt to bring rational thinking to frantic leaders regarding our home. Are you ready?’

‘Probably not but show me. Now.’

Bobbie’s vision turned glaring white and then returned to her. Home! She was home with her mom and siblings on Mars. Laughing around the kitchen table, the smell of stock on the burner and colored light from the stained-glass style greenhouse windows with plants lining the walls.

A blur of light and she was in a governmental building, apparently in a business suit and walking with military brass. “This way, Representative Draper. Please, the others are waiting for your vote.”

Before she could get a hold of the rest of her surroundings, the light blurred again and she was in an open field but on Mars! “Darling, can you believe it? Can you fucking believe it?! They came through. That ‘No Bullshit’ resolve of yours and buddying up to aliens has gotten us what we always knew Mars could have. Water! Life!” A woman with soft brown eyes, olive skin, and a dancing mouth pulled Bobbie in for a tight hug.

“That’s enough. Show me what happens if I stay, now.” Bobbie’s voice echoed in her mind like cutting glass.

‘Very well.’

Warmth spread across her chest as she saw Stevie, laughing in bed and pulling her close. She saw them dancing in the sun, kicking up sand in front of a crystal blue ocean she’d only seen in historical vids.

The bright light caught her by surprise again and when her eyes adjusted, she saw Stevie and herself standing in an airplane hangar, signing papers on a high counter. “Fuck, babe. We own an airplane! Can you believe it?!” Stevie jumped into Bobbie’s arms and Bobbie leaned against the counter in surprise.

The warmth of Stevie’s body left her and she shut her eyes in anticipation of the vision change. She stood in the same open field, gazing up at the stars, a beer in her hand and a wistful expression on her face. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she bellowed into the darkness. This time she felt the shift coming in her back and squeezed her eyes shut.

When Bobbie opened them again, Stevie was smaller, more wrinkled, and with a head full of gray hair. She slept in an overstuffed chair, nestled into a blanket, a tabby cat asleep on her lap.

“Stop. That’s enough. I’ve made my decision.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks around corner* OOPS they’re coming for me!!  
> *runs away till Monday*


	20. Stevie Makes a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has Stevie been up to while Bobbie makes her decision? Also, what are you going to DO Bobbie?

The Stevie of today was not the same woman of three months ago. Her voice would hitch if asked about that band she went to see in Elmdale or when questioned about why she doesn’t come into the café as often as before. She smiled less. She no longer exuded the quiet confidence that had first started seeping into her demeanour during her run as Sally Bowles and continued to carry her forward long after the final curtain closed on Cabaret. Instead, she’d gotten good at moving her head back to its comfortable (pre-Cabaret, pre-Bobbie) tucked position while in public, avoiding any and all pitying looks and tutting noises from the folk around her.

Stevie had reported to work that Monday morning, unsure of what she would even tell anyone who asked what happened. She needed to be out of her apartment and knew that Mr. Rose would let her take cleaning duties without question. Roland would attempt to give her lip early in the day but a withering look (and an “accidental” poke to the ribs if it proved necessary) would put an end to that.

When she made it back home in the evening, everything reminded her of Bobbie. She sat on her couch in a daze and then the crying began. Tears streamed down her face, sobs bubbled up from deep inside. She would scream into her pillow to avoid any questions from nosy neighbors. She alternated punching the cushions with both hands and squeezing them until she had concerns for structural integrity. When nothing was left, she went to the bathroom, stared at the shower and decided that using the toilet, brushing her teeth and washing her face in the sink would do for today.

Discarding her clothes as she careened towards the bed, Stevie wondered again what the fuck she was supposed to tell people. Deciding that was tomorrow Stevie’s problem, she tucked herself tightly into the covers and cradled the other pillow to her chest. She hated the idea of using Bobbie’s breathing techniques but knew she’d never get the sleep she desperately needed without them. Counting down, holding her breath, and counting down again, Stevie stumbled towards unconsciousness.

The next day would never be one of her finest, but it wasn’t as difficult as the day before. While eating cereal at her kitchen table, Stevie decided that she’d tell everyone Bobbie learned of a relative’s serious illness and had to return to New Zealand. She wasn’t sure if or when she could return and it was not a safe situation for Stevie to visit. She’d cared for Stevie but this was family and besides they barely knew each other.

Stevie rehearsed the story (once even aloud, remembering how helpful a tactic it was when she was with learning lines for Cabaret) until she felt confident she could deliver them easily enough. She made it through the week, though if you asked her, now, about anything that happened, she’d draw a blank.

David and Patrick hated this for their friend but didn’t have much emotional energy left over after: running the store, wedding preparations, dealing with Mr. Rose’s suggestions for everything and keeping both Mrs. Rose and Alexis afloat in their personal and emotional dramas. They gave her wine, hugs when she’d accept them, and funny stories about vendors (both for their wedding and the store). They’d tried brunch once, about two weeks after Bobbie left, but she had to leave after 10 minutes after hearing a woman at the table next to them with an Australian accent. After that, she decided that breakfast was best consumed earlier in the morning in a more down to earth atmosphere.

A month after, she could go back to the café. She got the food to go most of the time, but being in the building no longer brought her physical pain. She could shower without sobbing, though they were quicker these days. Mr. Rose and Roland mostly left her alone and sometimes even attempted a little ribbing, though Roland flinched if she stepped quickly in his direction.

Two months after, she found herself looking at images of oceans and beaches around the world. She told herself that the images were calming and at first they were. Then she began looking over the articles and ads appearing on the sides of the pictures. Where was it Alexis said she’d gone with Stavros the last time he flew her somewhere? Tahiti?

Three months after, she decided that if she was going to do this right she needed some assistance. After talking with Patrick about it, she agreed to let Ray help her plan an affordable but expansive trip to beaches around the world. Gritting her teeth through Ray’s expressions, she answered all of his questions on her preferences on travel, accommodations and tours (none, don’t ask for that ever again).

Feeling a sense of accomplishment she hadn’t felt in ages, Stevie stepped out of Ray’s and pulled on her toque. While she loved the snow at the beginning of every winter, she’d reached the point where she was ready for warmth and longer days. As she navigated the parking lot to walk to her car, Stevie felt the skin prickle on the back of her neck.

“Stevie. Turn around.”

Nope. She was not falling for this again. The first week she’d disappeared, Stevie heard and saw Bobbie all over this fucking town. She didn’t even drive by that field unless it was the only route possible.

“Stevie, please don’t make me beg.”

Stevie turned slowly and made herself open her eyes. Bobbie.

Stevie ran as quickly as the uneven pavement allowed, not caring if she looked like David escaping a winged insect. “Oh my god, Bobbie. How? What? I don’t even know what to ask!” Stevie babbled as she pulled Bobbie close, wrapped her arms around her back and locked her hands.

Bobbie kissed the top of Stevie’s head as she returned the tight hug. “Let’s discuss it somewhere warmer. Maybe your place? I’m slightly homeless at the moment.”

Stevie grinned. “Oh, I think we can arrange that. Possibly even some sun if you play your cards right. Can I assume that this means you’re really back? Possibly forever?” While the statement began in an assured tone, it ended in a whisper.

“From what I’ve seen, Stevie, you’re going to be stuck with me for quite a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, merci, gracias, spaceeba (however one writes Cyrillic words in English) and thanks again for going on this journey with me!! 
> 
> Rhetorical Questions - My First Fandom Friend and biggest cheerleader to help me think I could do this. 😘 love ya 😘
> 
> ElswhereFumbling thank you for the encouragement, beta notes and general excellence. 
> 
> 8jodaiko- I’m struggling to know how to thank you. This polished beauty wouldn’t exist without you. Thanks a MILLION BILLION!
> 
> Neelo, next to Chef Husband, you may be my biggest fan and reminded me that this is EXCITING! You’re Simply The Best!
> 
> Rosebuddies - Y’all make writing fun 💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖

**Author's Note:**

> The polished story you’ve read would not exist without my Betas Of Excellence: Rhetorical Questions, 8jodaiko, and Elswherefumbling! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and all kudos and (gentle) comments are welcomed! 
> 
> For SC readers: I have obviously written all of this pre S6 so some Stevie info will change soon but GAH I couldn’t wait!
> 
> For Expanse readers: I am not going into detail about how Bobbie got here. This was written before watching S4. Please be kind!!


End file.
